


Surprises

by harvestmooneve



Category: One Piece
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestmooneve/pseuds/harvestmooneve
Summary: Luffy is usually an open book, but when love complicates his feelings, his crew grows suspicious. One night, a rash, primal decision leads to a chain of significant events that affects how his Nakama view him and how he views one crewmate in particular. Can they pull together in a clumsy yet humorous way to support their captain's wishes? His gluttony. Her greed. LuNa





	1. Prolog: Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching One Piece 10 years ago on Saturday mornings as a kid. I'm re-watching it now, so I'm trying to be consistent with the canon story.

Among the Straw Hat Pirates, secrets weren't kept away from each other. After risking life and limb for each other routinely throughout their journies, keeping thoughts under wraps proved difficult. Along with an ever present laid-back atmosphere, the thin walls and close quarters allowed for information to pass freely from one member to the next. Without the prospect of romance or sex among them, the biggest secrets that escaped were what foods disagreed with their stomachs. If by any chance, romance did arise, everyone would know about it immediately. That would seem like an unwritten rule of the pirate crew. The captain remained an open book for everything on his mind, and such an attitude fomented openness in everyone.

That night, through the walls that separated the boys' and the girls' rooms, sounds piqued suspicion among the shipmates. A certain variety of laughter kept some of the members of the ship awake. For the third night that week, Luffy had snuck away to the girls' room to hang out with Nami for whatever reason. After all the time everyone knew him, no one could read his mind. Most probably made the assumption that he had nothing on his mind on a day to day basis. In fact, for all they knew, this was just a new quirk he developed. There was nothing perverse that could be going on between him and Nami. They were close, but Luffy didn't think that way. This was the captain that treated all his shipmates equally and fostered the love and respect that they all hold for each other. Even Sanji, despite expressing infatuation towards Robin and Nami, wouldn't break their code of friendship. However, nothing was written in stone and by the sounds of giggling, that slight suspicion everyone had could be a reality.

During the day, no one had the guts to interrogate Luffy or Nami. Robin would probably have the most information if she didn't spend the early parts of the night elsewhere. By the time she returned to her quarters, they were usually asleep. Perhaps fear hindered their curiosity - fear that something real actually occurred past the walls of the sleeping quarters. Luffy had reached adulthood, but he wasn't a normal man! Chopper mentioned he saw the pair bathe together, so there was room for doubt on whether Luffy was incapable of acting on bodily impulses. How did they become so close out of nowhere?

"Nami~," Luffy laughed, vaguely echoing Sanji's sing-song style of saying Nami's name. The rest of his exclamations were muffled.

Someone was going to get hurt. Sanji stirred. Meaning, he was seconds away from kicking down the wall and rescuing Nami from Luffy's newly lecherous grasp. He didn't feel possessive of Nami, but he did feel protective of both of them. The team did discuss whether or not he should intervene and they decided against it. What did they know? Most of the crew hadn't experienced heartbreak. The majority of them were virgins! They were in denial and Sanji had been sulking all week. Even children could develop infatuations, so why could their manchild of a captain somehow resist such a pull? "I think something is going on. No man could take a bath with Nami and be able to resist her," he muttered to himself, but really to anyone who was awake.

Usopp figured something happened between them. The thought kind of scared him. Luffy in love meant he had a favorite. Hopefully, their crew didn't break up because of a relationship. Contrast to Sanji, he assumed Luffy and Nami's recent behavior to be Nami's fault. Their captain didn't usually express interest in women, and so that change in behavior could only have been triggered by Nami's guile. First hand, he witnessed her cause guys like Brook and Sanji swoon over her. Something seemed different between her and Luffy. It had to just be friendship. "Luffy would tell us if something was going on right?"

After sleeping sporadically during the day - and every day, Zoro couldn't sleep between the stirring and snoring and sounds of giggling. "Can you quit it?" he growled at Sanji. "It's none of your business even if something is going on." He knew that wouldn't shut him up. Chopper and Franky and even Brook would probably chime in their opinion. He couldn't give half a shit what took place on the other side of the wall. The chances were pretty unlikely. Zoro himself barely interacted with women outside the crew and their transient allies. It was probably something simple like the beds are more comfortable over there. The swordsman realized he was expending way too much energy on rationalizing Luffy's behavior.

Meanwhile, Luffy lied between Nami's arms. Contrary to Sanji's suspicion, he merely lied there for her warmth and company. They spent nights telling stories and jokes until they fell asleep. What the crew or Luffy may not have realized is that he came there on nights where his thoughts kept him on edge. Of all the Straw Hat Pirates, Nami seemed the most receptive to his subconscious venting. When he needed someone to cling to, he could come there with a warm welcome. There were places on her body that were warmer than others but she scolded him last time he sought the space between her breasts. For some reason, it bothered her to the point where she kicked him out for the night. So much of her was so grabbable especially right after a bath. He respected her wishes, however.

Their laughter began to dwindle into a long yet comfortable silence. Captain Straw Hat had something at the tip of his mind and only now decided to bring it up. "After I find One Piece, I still want to have adventures," he said under his breath.

Nami lightly laughed, "I can't really imagine you staying in one place."

"You'll come, too? We could see the entire world and build a giant fleet of Nakama."

"Where else would I go? " she replied gleefully.

Luffy stretched his arm the grab his hat the lied under the bed. He placed the hat on Nami's tangerine-colored hair. "You could be Pirate Queen," he said with an ingenuous grin.

He didn't understand what that meant, did he? Nami covered her mouth, aghast by his words. He couldn't have known that he implied marriage. The casual mood and platonic theme of their relationship didn't call for it. For the young navigator, this arose an inkling of emotion that started in Arlong Park. She felt a significance in their moments together, but in order to maintain a clear head and appropriate friendship, denied such significance. However, face-to-face with the possibility of a different level of intimacy between her and Luffy, her mind became muddled. "Luffy..." she whispered. At this point, even if he clarified himself, it didn't stop her from realizing how their time lately had meant something different than it did before.

Initially, he looked back to study her expression. He usually couldn't read people that well, but something told him by her suddenly silent demeanor that he had said the wrong thing. To him, it was only natural that she would travel continue to travel with him. Or else, he'd just get lost at sea again and again. Aside from the utility, she gave him comfort and intimacy and peace of mind. He loved his entire crew, but the thought of Nami by his side...

"Of course," she smiled with her grip on him tightening. Even if she didn't understand why she said proposed such an idea, it still made her happy. As Luffy wrapped up explaining his plans for tomorrow's destination, Nami traced the definition of his abs and muscles. With a few more jokes and laughter, the tension experienced before melted away. She felt a compulsion for something, however. "Do you want to go up to the crows' nest?" asked Nami.

"Aw, Nami, I wanted to go to sleep," he complained, turning away from her.

She held back a smile and pulled him closer to her body. Resting her face on the side of his neck, the orange haired navigator let out a sigh. Why did she behave like this with him? They were basically family, and she was using cheap persuasive tactics. The coercive navigator failed to acknowledge that these were in fact seduction tactics. This was just diplomacy. She offered more of her warmth. And that's what he wanted right? "Come on, Luffy. We could fall asleep up there." she tried.

Luffy shook his head. He protested, "No."

A tinge of pain shot through her chest. Why did that response hurt her? Nothing changed between them. She just wanted to go to the crows' nest. Holding him tightly, the shock subsided. There was still a tense silence and she took a deep breath. "I think Robin feels uncomfortable when you're in here with me unless we're asleep. Maybe you should leave," she sighed again.

Turning around to face her, he hesitated before muttering, "No."

What? She was kind of annoyed at this point. "What do you mean?!" she retorted a little too loudly. His attitude and words presented a tumultuous horizon. He wanted her to stay, yet didn't want to be alone? Maybe sleep truly did motivate him, and he probably felt more comfortable with her. Knowing this, the tension she had felt subsided. The moment was pure and whatever compulsion that pulled her to the crows' nest would have to wait. As she fell asleep, she pulled him to her chest. He muffled words into her skin.

By this point, he heard her light snoring. Guilt settled in. Whilst he laid in this position, Luffy realized why such an arrangement wasn't a good idea. Although he was a man of honesty, he felt himself stifling his impulse to say what he felt at that moment. This unique feeling surged between Nami's bosom. His racing thoughts and heart held him awake for one of the first times in his life.


	2. Surprise Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmfan24: I started this chapter the same day I ended the last one. I probably won't finish this until a few weeks from now. XD I don't know why I said this was going to be suspense. I don't think I know how to write that genre.
> 
> How come no one told me I was spelling Usopp's name wrong?

**Surprise Feelings**

Weeks had passed since the night Nami asked Luffy to go to the crow's nest. He stopped coming so often and stopped spending the night when he did visit her room. This irked Nami, and when she had a chance to talk about it on a shopping trip, she took it. However, he seemed to be evasive on their trip alone together to the city. Whether it was conscious or not, Nami's patience grew thin. After the time they knew each other, she should have let go of the planned dialogue she wanted with him. Plans and Luffy don't go together. "Luffy, let's go into this shop," she suggested, looking back over her shoulder. He was already inside. A rainbow-striped spinning top caught his eye. The clerk already made sales pitches to persuade the captain to buy the toy, and by the time Nami stepped foot in the door, they finalized the deal with a handshake. In a low, guttural voice, she shouted, "Luffy!"

Before she could get another word out, the store clerk reached for a curious navy blue box in the class display case behind him. With a sly grin, he turned around and pointed with an open palm towards Nami. "I'll throw in this silver necklace with a ruby heart for your wife. Only an additional 1,000 berries. " bargained the clerk in an attempt to mollify Nami's annoyance. She knew all the tactics of cunning, so she saw right through him.

"Wow! That's really shiny," exclaimed Luffy as he reached for the jewelry without inhibition.

Nami didn't wear jewelry, but the necklace was exceptionally beautiful. Silver and red complemented each other wonderfully. Typically, she'd be caught up in peddling stolen jewels and gems that she never stopped to admire them. That's not to say that she wasn't thinking of how much she could get if she resold them. Jewelry would probably get in the way of her adventures. It wasn't practical.

Something did seem amiss with what the clerk said. Something he said had the hairs on the back of her neck at attention. Something he said made her face burn with nondescript reason. Wife. What wife? Her? Never! She should have felt angry, but instead, she felt like her cards were showing in a game of poker. Staring at Luffy, she gripped the bottom of her shirt. The word didn't phase him at all. He must have known what it meant. Why didn't he react with disgust or at least deny it? "What are you talking about? We're not married! Luffy, t-tell him we're not married," demanded Nami. Hypocritical in her own way, Nami failed to question why moments passed before she finally denied such a relationship.

Laughing, Luffy stretched his arm out to gently pull Nami closer. His arm wrapped snugly around her shoulders. "We're not married. We just live together, and sometimes sleep together," he explained. The carefree attitude he usually maintained so well was somewhat interrupted. Maybe he picked up on Nami's vibe. Despite his giant grin, the thought of marriage suddenly shattered something. He didn't know what it shattered, but that's how the word felt. How would a relationship like that factor into their Nakama? And what made someone want to marry another person?

Of course, Luffy didn't notice the stale air that lingered after his boisterous statements.

"I...um...Well," stammered the clerk as he averted eye contact with both of them. He didn't care if he lost the sale at that point.

Nami punched Luffy out of the store. "You're making this situation worse!" she screamed and huffed. Her face and neck were rosebud pink. Sweat at her brow, she marched after Luffy as he tried to run away. "You can't tell people something like that so casually. They'll get the wrong idea!" After he apologized, she was able to regain her composure only slightly. Usually, he wasn't so quick to apologize. Maybe he knew how wrong it actually sounded. Yet, with more thought, she wished he showed some reaction to the clerk's assumptions. Now was probably the wrong time to talk about sleeping in the same bed again.

Luffy kept quiet until they started heading back to the ship. He wanted to discuss their sleeping arrangements as well. However, something became more prevalent in his mind. Once he put his thoughts into words, he couldn't help but blurt them out. "How do you know if you want to marry someone?" asked the captain. The cool breeze of dusk complemented his words in a way that made everything else stand still. To him, the way the setting sun illuminated her cream skin incessantly drew his attention for most of the evening.

This time, Nami was a little too caught up in her surroundings to pay attention to him. The shops were closing soon after all. They had to leave by morning. Luffy had to repeat himself to get her to listen. She jumped a bit, and the swelling of heat and tension returned. Nami then irately questioned, "Why would you ask that? I wouldn't know." Was it too optimistic to hope the ended conversation there? Silence settled in, and she immediately regretted wishing for him not to respond. The way he held in the first thought that came to mind irked her. This contemplative behavior didn't suit him. "Haha," she chortled, "I guess if you want to be by that person's side until the end of time. Even during separation, you'd still trust that you'd reunite." Her initially awkward grin melted into a placid smile as she stared into the distant western horizon.

"I see," he responded with a little more clarity on the situation. Why wouldn't he want to marry his entire crew?

What Nami said closely resembled Nakama, however. Maybe she should give more context before he hilariously proposed to all the Strawhats. "Marriage usually means you love the person. Love like kissing and touching and wanting to make children - not like Nakama," she said with a light blush. Love is difficult to define and it means something different to everyone. Love was especially hard for her to define when it closely resembled her relationship with Luffy. Something kept her from flat out denying that they had something so special. Now was really a bad time to bring up sleeping together again. She missed him whether she wanted to admit it or not.

Pushing his hat down on his head, he grinned. "I see, I see!" beamed Luffy. "Can you marry your Nakama?"

"Yeah, of course, you can. Just give it time and make sure you love her before just jumping into marriage," she nervously laughed. Nothing was actually funny. It wasn't like he actually had someone in mind, but the way she talked about marriage seemed like he was in a relationship.

As they neared the harbor, Luffy lingered behind at a slower pace. He knew of marriage, but like many men and women his age, it was hard to define if that's what he wanted. Equality and morale were important to him. At the same time, he was never one to fight his impulses. All the Strawhats had their vices, and most of them indulged them. Luffy was no exception. However, when it came to violating Nami's personal space, he felt guilty for having such desires. Touching and kissing weren't actions he witnessed very much. He wanted the closeness, and he definitely craved her warmth. Maybe she changed her mind about the places he could touch. He'd have to ask.

Later on, at dinner, Nami was taking a bath once the food was ready. Robin joined her instead of Luffy. That's the way it had been for a while now. Maybe now he could have the rest of the crew chime in their opinions for how he should handle the situation. "Oi," he said through his full mouth. Everyone gave him their attention. "How do you know when you want to marry someone?"

Everyone's minds shattered. Simultaneously, they spit their food out at him. "WHAT?" A long silence fell over them. They repeated, "WHAT?" again.

Chopper was just a little bothered by the whole situation. He erred on the side of caution and wanted to make sure Luffy's impulses didn't lead to anything that would affect the dynamics of the crew. Knowing this, he took a deep breath. It was just a question. He had to clarify carefully in order to avoid further upsetting everyone. "You have to love the person in a romantic way," he smiled.

"Ah, okay. Do you touch and kiss and have kids before or after marriage?"

Everyone cringed again. This wasn't going anywhere. Chopper was beating around the bush, and they all needed to get to the bottom of it. Even Zoro who claimed to be impartial to the situation was at the edge of his seat. Franky, who overall supported the pairing, remained high-strung and wasn't quite sure what this would mean. Usopp's face grew pale with each passing moment, but after the mention of love, his heart sunk. Sanji slammed his hand on the table, but before he could interrogate further, Brook took the metaphorical stage.

"Yohoho!" he sang, "I knew I heard wedding bells. You'd be one lucky man to marry Nami-san."

Sanji couldn't take anymore. Gripping Luffy's collar and lifting him above the ground, he barked, "Do you even know what you're saying, Luffy?" How could he be so casual about this? They spent 2 years without each other, and all of a sudden he was in love? That's not how things work. "This is just one of your impulsive decisions, but you're going to hurt her if you don't stop and think about what you're saying!"

"I love her," he decided aloud. His furrowed brow and tight grin resembled his fighting face.

On the other side of the table, Usopp took a stand. "I don't see how it's his fault. Nami knows more about this sort of subject than Luffy. For all we know, she's been taking advantage of him. He barely knows what love is. I respect her, but she's still a tease," her argued. It was a heated statement because he understood how it put Nami in a bad light. They needed to take that into consideration, though. "Luffy," he started, "I don't think you actually love her. You just want her, right?"

"I want her and I love her," he repeated. It was such a matter of fact response that his words seemed to lack feeling. That may or may not have been the case. Something about his eyes seemed undeniably serious.

As the argument went on, the crew chose sides. Sanji, Chopper, and Franky blamed the prospect on Luffy's caprice. Usopp, Zoro, and (sort of) Brook blamed it on the lure of Nami. Mind you, they still cared for each other... somehow. The topic of who was taking advantage of whom carried on with fervor. Brook, being the only one to truly support the blossoming love. At a certain point, the motive of everyone was clear: They didn't want a romantic relationship among them to tear them apart, yet there they were, duking it out over who's to blame for these feelings that suddenly arose in their captain. All the while, Luffy was tied up in the corner in an attempt to stop these feelings from coming full bloom. That was the best solution, right? Or else he'd keep shouting "I love her" and no one wanted that.

This made for quite the scene when Robin and Nami emerged from the room. Scanning the situation, Nami assumed Luffy told everyone what transpired that day at the shop. Tension built at her temples as she sighed. If she just sat down and ate and pretended like she didn't see anything, maybe they wouldn't approach her and bring her into the mess. However as soon as she sat down across from Robin, all eyes were on her. Her eyes narrowed over towards the boys. "What?" she huffed.

No response.

Robin pointed towards Luffy. "Why is Captain-san tied up? Did he do something wrong?" She received a cacophonic response of yes's and no's.

Nami wondered why Robin had to say anything? Maybe her curiosity got the better of her. She knew what happened earlier on the shopping trip. Her response had been comforting somehow. His words didn't surprise her at all. It led Nami to believe that she knew more than she was letting on. Robin then remotely untied Luffy.

Everyone managed to somehow calm down a little too quickly and quietly. The clinking of plates and slamming of cups to the table indicated that things hadn't exactly calmed down. Before something stupid erupted into a brawl, the navigator retired to her room. Tensions were so high that the crew failed to notice her, and they also failed to notice the captain pass by Robin after he finished his food. Nodding towards her, he slinked away.

Alone with her thoughts, Nami grew suspicious of what the guys talked about. Maybe they were lecturing him on how to interact with women. She thought she gave him more than enough lectures on how to treat women. Or maybe they had to redefine what marriage means. His curiosity about marriage affected her heart in more ways than one. The situation was frustrating and most likely futile. Part of her wanted to punch him the next time she saw him. Maybe she was a little immature as well.

The door quickly opened and shut.

She shot up and looked over to see Luffy. "Hey, Nami," he greeted, "I wanted to sleep in your bed again tonight."

Initially, her fist balled up, but she knew that wasn't the proper reaction to seeing him return to her like this. Seeing him made her happy. Still, she scoffed, "What did you say to upset everyone?"

"I don't know. I didn't say anything weird," protested Luffy as he grabbed the blanket and dove into bed. "I missed you!" added the captain, unwary of how those words felt on Nami's ears. There was much more to say, but that could wait. The warmth of the bed beckoned him into silence. He tried not to think of touching her in new places. Respectfully, he kept his distance. This was a great accomplishment for a man who followed every desire that came to mind. However as she pulled him closer, some other kind of force drew him to her face. He scanned the adorable smile she had on her face. Such a tepid aura didn't radiate from her before. Closing his eyes, his face gravitated towards hers until their lips met. Before he could doubt her interest, he felt her hand on the back of his head.

Unsure of when to stop, he paused - underestimating how difficult that actually was. Nami's face was buried in his chest. "It's okay, Luffy," she assured him. "I missed you, too." Never could she have predicted that Luffy would be her first kiss. She didn't know he had it in him.

Wanting to kiss him again, she refrained, and to her luck, that was a good choice. Suddenly, the entire crew flooded into the room, alcohol in each hand. "Drink!" they demanded. The sudden shift in mood was pretty common among them. However, inertia hindered Luffy's adjustment the most. As Nami got up from the bed, his joined hands stretched like a rubber band and he fell to the floor. In a crowd, the pirates freed Nami and picked her up to take her to the deck. By the time he joined them, everyone was drinking including his navigator. Franky pushed a wine bottle into Luffy's hands. When they began the game of cards, everyone made sure that the potential couple didn't sit next to each other. In fact, they ended up on the opposite sides of the circle. Hard to believe that only moments before they broke out into a brawl, for they partied as if they had 100 years of peace.

Sanji looked over to Nami. "Ah, Nami-swan," he slurred, "Sweet, innocent, untarnished Nami-swan. That asshole doesn't know what it means when he says he loves you. He's really just trying to do lewd and evil things with you." Maybe he didn't realize that he had just confessed on Luffy's behalf. The love cook made dangerous the assumption that she already knew.

"Luffy wouldn't say something like that," replied the young woman as she waved the idea away. Everyone else froze except for Luffy who continued chugging the bottles of wine. "Why does everybody look like that?" she laughed.

"Idiot, why did you say that?" Zoro shouted and threw his pint towards Sanji. Chopper tried to calm them down, but they were already in each others' faces. The Strawhats took sides again, but those who were too intoxicated sat out.

Across the room, Luffy locked eyes with Nami. He continued when she tried to look away. As the rubber man finished his bottle of wine, he ineptly got to his feet. "I kissed Nami," confessed the lead Straw Hat. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him.

That was it! He broke the last straw. Nami hiccuped, "Luffy! Don't tell them that!" She used the side of the boat to stand up.

"They're our Nakama!"

"You're gonna give them the wrong idea."

Luffy then ran towards Nami to cradle her in his arms, lifting her feet from the floor. "I want them to know I'm serious when I say that I love you," he explained and looked at the band of pirates he built. As much as they wanted to argue with him, they couldn't at that moment. Nami was speechless and so was everyone else. "I love her because I like touching her and kissing her and sleeping with her!"

She punched him this time - square in the face. This was way too embarrassing and she was way too drunk to formulate a better response than punching him. Immediately, she had a tightness in her chest. He just confessed. Each passing second, she felt as if she were driving a knife into him. "Luffy, I'm sorry," she started, tears falling from her eyes, "I'm sorry for punching you." So much was going on, and the alcohol had hit her pretty hard. That seemed like the solution that would cause less trouble. There was no use in secrecy at that point. "I love you, too, Luffy!" she sobbed before kissing him.

Their Nakama dropped their guard. For that night at least, they'd let everything pass. More drinks, more laughs, more music transpired for the rest of the night, not without a heavy heart. Maybe this was no one's fault.

"Where am I?" said Nami as she weakly sat up. Luffy's heavy head lied in her lap. The sun hung brightly from the sky. Upon surveying the land - wait, land? The last thing she remembered, she was on the ship kissing Luffy. Tension built up at her temples as her face reddened. What a wild night. "Luffy," she called with a smile. After a few times of calling his name, she slapped him a few times. He couldn't be dead! Then he started snoring. Laughing, she kissed him and he returned it. When she stopped, he started snoring again. "LUFFY, WAKE UP!"

"Where am I? Ah, Nami," he grinned. Planting his face between her breasts he continued, "Where are we?"

She shoved his face away and to the sand. "I don't know," she mused, "We're on an island. What's weird is that I don't see any footprints from the others." The cool breeze off the coast of the mid-morning sun comforted her. Aside from her pounding headache and sore back, the setting failed to completely unnerve her. She glanced at her lover. That's what they were, right? That felt so weird to think, so she wasn't sure if she could say that aloud anytime soon. They'd continue as normal. Only, they could kiss each other now. In that quick moment, he had somehow managed to climb a nearby tree to look around.

Suddenly, he had somehow managed to climb a nearby tree to look around. Also, he regretted resting his face on Nami's chest. Maybe that wasn't okay even though they loved each other. He'd probably have to wait until they got married. Was there a waiting period for that? The best case scenario would probably involve him proving himself to her. "Just do everything she likes and nothing she hates," he said to himself. That way she'd want to become Pirate Queen and travel with him even after he found One Piece.

"Luffy," she waved up to him, "Do you see anyone?" To no avail, he shook his head in reply.

Then it hit them. Looking at each other, their jaws dropped. "THEY LEFT US!" they shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmfan24: I hope I didn't make Nami too fluffy in this. I'm sure I'll turn up the heat when more drama enters the stage in later chapters, but for this one, I just wanted to establish the stuff you read. Like, they love each other. I WELCOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.
> 
> Let me know if you want more context to the story. I don't like putting a lot of spoilers in my fanfiction. If you want plot relevance to the manga, then I can try. 
> 
> Also, please give me recommendations for other LuNami stories.


	3. Surprise Island Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings arise between our OTP. What happens during their impromptu island adventure? Will things get steamy on the hot island?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I made a few huge edits with the structure of this story. I'm sorry for how messy this story was before now.**

As the cat burglar looked up to the palm tree, she facepalmed. Her face gave away her sentiments about last night. Everything went pretty well for the majority of the night. However, shit started going south after midnight. "What do _you_ remember about last night?" laughed Nami. Nothing major happened, but talking aloud about the shift of currents for their relationship proved to be more complicated than she initially thought. The way she felt had nothing to do with how easy it was for her to recount what happened verbally.

Luffy cocked his head to the side. Upon jumping to the ground, he began to give her the impression that he remembered nothing. The sight of Nami getting flustered around him seemed so novel and curious. As he leaned forward into her personal bubble, he observed her face gradually redden. In turn, his face flushed, too. How odd! Blushing is contagious. That didn't stop him from grinning. "I remember telling our Nakama about how I love you," he said, nearly gloating. Drawing back a bit, he crossed his arms. Other events transpired as well. He didn't drink a substantial amount of alcohol compared to the amount of food he ate, but drinking alcohol wasn't his forte like it was Nami's. Recalling the events of last night was difficult for him.

Pushing his face away from hers, she looked away with a mild scowl. "Then everyone freaked out, and then they calmed down," she recalled as she was talking. Intentionally, she left out the biggest details (not the " _biggest"_ detail, but close enough). Maybe Luffy forgot.

"Ah," exclaimed Luffy, "So when did we kiss?"

How could they go back to normalcy now? Nami got a bit dizzy. Of all people, how did she end up falling for someone like him? The way their crew perceived their relationship was the least of her concerns, however. If she could just find a way to interact with the captain without getting so flustered, that would be a paramount step to regaining a grip on her sanity. After taking a deep breath, she could finally get out a few more sentences. The navigator cleared her throat, "After some time had passed, a few of our crew members decided to have us 'walk the plank' and land on this island for mutiny."

"What?!"

"We agreed to it," added Nami, "I'm sure they'll come back for us once they wake up." She felt confident that they planned on returning. Brushing her hair off her face, she briefly surveyed the coast for any sign of ships. If only she had her notepad, she could at least make a map of the island where their nakama stranded them. For now, her memory would have to suffice.

Still curious to know Nami's sentiments about last night, Luffy grimaced. It wasn't like her to avoid expressing her feelings. By her avoidance, he began to assume that he upset her with the kiss. The numbers didn't add up. Why did she hold his head the first time? All this pondering made him hunger for food - and hunger for her. For now, he could only fulfill one of those desires. "Ah," he announced, "I'm going to look for food." She stayed attuned to the land and disregarded what he said. Was that intentional? If he stayed any longer, he'd start to get annoyed. Luffy usually didn't think this far ahead, but he was taking extra care to avoid pissing her off today. This new feeling - love, was it? - matured him like fighting for what he believes in usually, matures him.

He had the attraction to her. Definitely. Marriage at the tip of his tongue, he wanted to leap to that milestone with her. Love equals matrimony, right? At least, that's how she spelled it out to him. In his mind, he'd already proposed. If they got married, then they could become Pirate Queen and King just like they agreed upon. It was as simple as that. He also knew that if he didn't play his cards right, he could alienate her. Maybe he could find some nice things to give her that would help her become more comfortable. While he wanted to touch her in more, warmer places, that wasn't the priority. Now, part of his dream was to be with Nami along with his other Nakama.

Again, he felt guilty. She shouldn't be his priority.

Luffy had yet to be able to rationalize why she was at the top of his mind. Was that the reason his Nakama had reacted the way they did? Nami was just as important as everyone else, but he wanted to do different things with her. Like, he liked to joke with Chopper and Usopp. He liked to spar with Zoro. He liked to sing with Brook. He liked to talk about food with Sanji. He liked to get pumped with Franky. He liked when Robin told him stories. Everyone was different. It just so happened that he liked to sleep with Nami. That was it! Everything was so clear about how he felt now. Even though he liked them all the same amount, the way he felt about Nami was in a different flavor. He couldn't wait to explain this revelation to her and the rest of the crew.

The navigator watched as Luffy's backside faded into the green of the forest. At the time she finally recognized he'd been talking to her, it was already too late to say something. He could handle himself, she knew. Despite how the relationship changed course, she knew they'd retain their independence. Looking around the coast, she breathed in the air that carried salty sea water.

Nami had a bit of pride - too much to verbally express her love as freely as her counterpart. In fact, she had doubt on whether that was truly what she felt for him. Their relationship was so steeped in a faithful friendship that romantic love only described fragments of her feelings. She revered her friendship. She liked arguing with him for the first time in two years. That feeling didn't differ much from her interest in arguing with Zoro. Ugh, but of course she felt differently about her fraternal comrade, Zoro! It kind of disgusted her to lump them in the same category together. Luffy arose other feelings inside her that would be inappropriate in her relationship with the swordsman.

Their kiss had been proof of the residual feelings that friendship failed to satiate. The way his tongue had gently grazed the inside of her cheeks gave her chills even now. She wanted more. However, she didn't want to sacrifice who he was for the sake of her lust. The risk of losing their nightly joys and laughter bared too heavy of a burden for a night dedicated to raw, unadulterated pleasure. She acknowledged their hedonism. What's a pirate that doesn't indulge their whims? Although she knew Luffy and herself were virgins, she had a feeling that the taste for sex would linger in their appetites. However, last night when they kissed, undeniable heat swelled in her groin and radiated to the other sensitive parts of her body. Would one night really be so bad if she actually loved him?

She actually thought the word. "Love him," her thoughts repeated. The heated feeling subsided into a sinking feeling. The backdrop for Luffy in her mind turned into a rosy color. Her heart sank. Not only did she now see him as a man - she saw him as hers. Vigorously ruffling her hair, she wailed, "No!" Naturally, she lacked experience with love. Most of her life had been spent on robbing pirates. She had no time for romantic endeavors. Either she was surrounded by old, dirty human pirates or old, dirty mermen pirates. Now, she was surrounded by friendly pirates whom she cared for dearly. Even if she already fell in love, at least she knew the dedication Luffy had for her. Their bond would grow, and new adventures would unfold. This caused her to grin. She wanted to tell him she loved him as soon as he got back.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hat crew frantically searched the ends of the ship. They woke Zoro up who bared a scowl. Luffy and Nami were nowhere to be found. Guilt painted across their faces, Usopp and Sanji looked to Zoro. "What?" he answered, sweat dripping from his brow. Since he could see the sun on the horizon outside his window, he concluded that it was still morning and thus, too early for him to wake up. However, something told him that he had several hours before he could take his morning, hangover nap.

Melodramatic tears streamed from Sanji's eyes. "I can't believe I allowed anyone to exile Nami-san!" he cried. Collectively, they were only able to remember parts of last night. The conclusion they came up with involved blacking out and stranding the lovebirds on a desolate island. This feeling topped the anxiety he endured over the newfound romance. He never imagined he'd be the one to inflict pain on his beloved Nami. Already he longed for her return.

Usopp stayed silent. He felt like he should have thought rationally enough to prevent what happened. As much as he wanted to forgive Nami and Luffy, he knew he still harbored resentment. Franky made a comment about how maybe Usopp was just jealous. That stuck with him even as he stood there sober. Jealousy, huh? He knew Franky didn't mean that Usopp wanted to take Nami away, but that he wanted love for himself.

"What are you talking about?" growled Zoro as he turned away from the sun in his bed. "They jumped off the boat themselves. You don't remember?"

In the doorway, Brook and Chopper, who had also been looking, poured into the sleeping quarters with floods questions. Maybe fear blocked basic thought processes, for now, everything gradually came back to them. Well, not everything. At a certain point last night, everyone except Zoro passed out on the deck. They remembered the unnerving of sight Luffy's public display of affection. Whether the captain himself remembered or not, he got to second base, and everyone witnessed it. Simultaneously, the crew in the men's' room shook their heads trying to forget. They also remembered locking the two in separate rooms for the night, and that was it.

"After you guys had gone to sleep, I saw Luffy kidnap his _princess_ ," Zoro reluctantly revealed. "He did that weird thing where he wrapped her to his body with his own arm. Then, he jumped to the nearest island while the ship sailed away."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?"

Zoro attempted to sooth his probably broken eardrums. "I don't care about things like that when I'm drunk," said the swordsman, "We'll find them."

The slim and dark archaeologist entered the room. She bared a small smile. "Maybe the two will finally prove to you all that their love is true," Robin said, "I believe the captain is more than a good enough match for Navigator-san." Robin saw the blossoming romance before the pair themselves recognized it. She witnessed how their hugs lingered, the warmth in their eyes as they exchange glances and the depths of the empathy for each other. "The first night the captain spent sleeping in our room happened not too long after Ace died. He was inconsolable for the longest time until he fell into her arms. Despite with you men may believe, they've had this connection for a while," she remembered.

Now, how could they deny Luffy that sort of relationship? Silence fell over the room once again. Just because they feared of losing him or Nami?

"What if,"Chopper began, but his words trailed off. He frowned disappoint that he sought excuses to prevent something that could make the captain happy. "Luffy shared his food with her," confessed the doctor. Luffy valued her company so much that he once set aside his voracious appetite to make her happy. However, just as the archaeologist said, they made a good match. Despite his feelings, Chopper maintained the same kind of friendship with the captain.

Brook stepped forward. "If the two want to be together, then I think they should," he announced. Initially, he was skeptical, but it didn't take long for him to be convinced by Luffy's performance last night. In his many years of living, genuine love was rare; however, apparent when such a spectacle did occur. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were to wed any day now."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" nearly everyone shouted.

"Well," Franky sobbed, "Someone has to give Straw Hat the talk." Not wanting to create a tragic romance, he let go of whatever insecurities he held for the sake of Luffy and Nami.

Still uneasy, Sanji grimaced, "That's not going to happen." He set fire to a new cigarette. Everyone expected him to say something else, yet all that succeeded the remark was a deep exhale of smoke.

"Or else," Zoro yawned, "There will be little Luffys running around the ship."

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN EITHER!" yelled the cook. Once Luffy finds the joys of sex, he won't want to stop. He'd immediately deflower Thousand Sunny's maiden. However, if he had to set aside his antipathy to get the princess back, then he'd do so. His respect for Luffy also overrode his current remnants of resentment.

Being the only one to not verbally express his feelings, Usopp kept his arms tightly crossed. He reflected on a brief conversation he had with Luffy the previous night. "He told me that even if he marries Nami, we'll still be his Nakama," said the marksman, "We should try to believe him!"

Running to sail the ship in search for the captain and their navigator, they collectively decided to try to find a middle ground for such a relationship.

* * *

At noon, the sun centered itself in the sky. The tide grew high and the heat thickened across the coast of gold sand and sliding, blue seas. Such a view struck the young navigator as breath-taking. She managed to get a mental map of at least the eastern shoreline. For the most part, the topography of the island seemed to be even and relatively bland with a thick jungle at the center. If she at least had someone from the crew with her, she would have felt more confident venturing around more. Hopefully, someone would return before nightfall.

Suddenly, something rustled around in the bushes 5 meters behind her. An animal? First, a straw hat emerged; then, the rest of the captain himself stood and stepped forward onto the sandy parts of the island. While his grin was there, his eyes seemed duller than before. Beads of sweat formed on the young woman's palms. "Luffy," she yelped out, "What's going on?"

"Nami," said the young man warmly - no inflection in his voice, "I'm glad to see you again."

The way his cold hands caressed her back as he snaked her in for an embrace, disrupted her train of thought. Although his eyes lacked the glimmer, they invited her to stay in his arms. An hour could have passed as he held her with his arms and eyes. His fingers fanned as his hands lowered to the small of her back. This wasn't the happy-go-lucky boy she grew accustomed to over the years. Fear hadn't let her go, and she failed to resist making eye contact. Part of her wanted to take this step by step and enter the dark side with him. She cleared her throat. "Did you get any food?" asked the abruptly disoriented navigator. The words he spoke sounded hollow falling upon her ears. In fact, his words held so much warmth that she thought it impossible for him to sound like that.

For some reason, he delayed his answer before nuzzling into the side of her neck. He purred, "I found you, didn't I?" That wit! Luffy didn't make jokes like that. Such an arousing facetiousness was never his sense of humor before. He liked slapstick and impressions, yet there he was damn near licking her neck.

Her body didn't become habituated to the temperature of his frigid hands, yet an unknown force kept her from moving. Did he get poisoned? What kind of poison would garner such a reaction? When his tongue suddenly made contact with her skin, her knees grew weak. The heat between her legs developed and spread to the rest of her body. Such a scenario only occurred in her dreams, but at that moment, the situation felt like a nightmare. "Where's... Where's Luffy?" she shrilled. Before she realized that she just called for a man who was already there, he started to nibble at her earlobe.

This man who could somehow read her dirtiest fantasies wasn't Luffy.

* * *

Nearly towards the center of the tropical forest, Luffy scratched his head. Even if he went by the sun, it was too high in the sky to actually use it to orient himself with where he found himself in relation to Nami. After eating and gathering a copious amount of vegetation and meats, he intended to share some with her - if he could find her. Usually, he had faith in his fellow pirates that they'd find a way to fend for themselves; however, his gut currently told him that he should worry for Nami. He wondered if that feeling would be a routine thing. Either way, he needed to find her soon.

Speak of the orange haired devil, she leaped from a tree above him. They exchanged a blank look. Most likely, she expected him to say something, yet he replied with silence. Slithering closer, she wrapped her arms around his Luffy's neck. With a tilt of the head and the bite of her own lip, she flashed a sly smile. Arching her back to elevate her chest, she giggled, "Luffy, I'm glad to see you again." With her small, chilly left hand, she grabbed at his rear end.

Oddly enough, he felt that in his manly regions more than his butt. As he took a quick glance at her bosom, he glowered. He felt certain feelings, but not emotions if that's even possible. That warm, fuzzy pear feeling he usually had was absent in the person's presence. Soon, his intuition caught up to his actions or lack thereof. Although he wanted to move, he couldn't. Receiving such attention made him grow hot, for this body before him aroused him greatly. Of course, he failed to recognize the feeling of arousal. Mostly, the feeling summed up to be confusion.

"I'll make you feel good," whispered the presence. "We can eat all this food together."

Luffy didn't want to verbally consent to anything this thing decided to do. Then, why did this feel so much pleasure? The contact its hands made with the most sensitive parts of his body made him want to engage in whatever it offered. However, if not for the sheer force, he would have succumbed. "You're not Nami. I don't want to eat with you!" he shouted. Dropping the food, he whipped his foot forward to free himself. Immediately, he jetted into one direction until he eventually found the coast. As luck would have it, his Nakama awaited him.

They were jovial, but something was missing. Usopp shouted down to the coast with a confused grin, "Where's Nami?"

"I can't find her!" he replied. Part of him hoped they had already picked her up.

No one had a chance to properly react before Nami emerged from the tropical forest bringing with her a feeling of relief. She grabbed at Luffy's arm from behind. "Oh, Luffy, our friends are here," she cheered.

Immediately, he knocked her back onto her bottom. His eyes remained closed as his stomach dropped. Even though he knew better, such an immediate reaction shook him because, for a split second, he perceived her as Nami. Everything was there except for the scent and the feelings she usually brought him and Nami. Still, he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes and look at her. What if he lost control again?

The entire Straw Hat crew stood at the fore of the ship. What just happened? Their faces were ashen by what they witnessed. The usually calm Robin was the first to exclaim, "Luffy! What did you do?" Her trust, broken.

He had seconds to explain himself.

"That's not Nami," said the Straw Hat captain as he dug for "treasure" in his ear. While that thing that looked like Nami definitely gave him pleasant sensations, he had never felt so chilled. Whatever that was, it was dead behind the eyes and empty and not certainly Nami. This internal conflict of feelings confounded Luffy. Usually, his gut feeling matched his physical sensation, yet this time, the mismatch of emotions left him feeling unclean. He frowned and stared off into space even when his crew continuously questioned and yelled at him.

Honestly, they had difficulty trusting the captain's statement. After all, he didn't even seem like himself at that moment. His pensive frown didn't leave his face even after Franky yelled, "Then who is she?"

Instead of acknowledging him, Luffy turned his attention to the green abyss of the tropical forest behind him. The best way to get to her would be to sail the perimeter of the island. His innate passion for adventure came to a halt for now. Maybe the spiders of discomfort that crawled down his spine turned his stomach sick. He didn't want to go back through that forest. However, being Luffy, these thoughts didn't spell out in his internal dialogue. Instead of digging any deeper into his feelings, his mind rolled to his growling stomach. The vegetation he found on the island wasn't enough.

Sanji leaped to the aid of Nami's doppelganger. How could he believe Luffy? The impulsive scenes he put on within the last 48 hours at least mildly wore on Sanji's view of him. Even looking at her, the chef found it hard to trust his Luffy's laconic story. Her hair, her eyes, and even her breasts matched Nami's assets to a tee. However, on top of the typical passion he felt, something about her drew him in more than usual.

As Luffy walked towards the ship, he yawned, "I don't know. I know Nami, and that's not her."

"I'm not going to let her go," protested Sanji. Hearts in his eyes, he couldn't pull his glance away from the woman before him. Her body somehow seemed more appealing than usual. If this were actually Nami, she would have said something by now - part of him knew that, but he couldn't care less. This version seemed much more receptive to his attention. The cute and coy smile she flashed as he helped her up made him weak.

Luffy convinced most of the crew at that point. They knew Nami long enough to realize she would've probably retaliated against Luffy for being so abrasive with her. Caution quickly replaced relief as they looked at the Nami lookalike.

Looking over his shoulder, Luffy noted the risque scene of his chef lusting over Nami. He knew it wasn't Nami, but this still made him feel weird. The thing embraced Sanji into a kiss while looking towards him. Instantly, he shoved them back and away from each other. "Snap out of it!" he yelled. The heat in his chest and gut subsided quicker than he could recognize the sensation as anger.

The being's skin grayed into an iron-silver complexion. Her orange hair shriveled into black, straw strands as horns sprouted from the top of her head. Before the Straw Hat Pirates, the demon's clothes faded into its skin revealing itself with a rhyme, " **Out of the forest and onto the shore, approaching the man who likes to explore; I sought to entice, My powers have failed,"** said the entity.

"She's doing a spell!" shouted Brook as he hid behind Robin.

The only one not surprised, Luffy proceeded towards the ship. His steps slowed as his loud instincts jerked him back to another halt. "Where is she?"

**"The incubus has her, your true love assailed,"** announced the demonic beauty.

Whipping his fist around, Luffy punched the being in the face. It could have been harder. It should have been harder, but his anger threw the quickest attack possible. Blood dripped from his knuckles and mixed with the sand below his sandals. His chest heaved, and he wanted to punch her again. He knew, however, that each second counted against him. Sanji jetted off into the forest, and Luffy needed to follow suit. Although he didn't know what an incubus did, he knew a threat when there was one. Looking back towards his crew, he nodded and then ran into the dark forest.

As the Straw Hat pirates disembarked onto the island to search for Nami, Robin lingered behind. The archaeologist narrowed her eyes as she studied the features of the mystical creature before her. "You're a Succubus," she noted, "I didn't know you still existed." If Nami was alone with an Incubus for this long, she needed help soon. The Succubus barely acknowledged her as she backed away from the shore and into the grassy portion of the island until she disappeared.

* * *

Nami struggled against the grasp of the Incubus. He pinned her against the tree behind her. Without her feet touching the ground, she could barely put up a fight. Initially, she thought this could be Luffy poisoned by something he ate. However, the longer she stared into his eyes, she saw less of Luffy and more of a void. Seeing nothing behind his eyes, knocked her off balance mentally for a moment. But then, the physical contact lost its meaning. His seduction tactics were no match to her actual fantasies. Without the pure-hearted nature of Luffy, she lacked the attraction to him.

At that moment, a devious plan entered her head - one that could get her hurt or killed. Slipping the strap of her bikini top down her shoulder with the bark of the tree, she smiled coyly. "Oh, Luffy, you know exactly what I like," she moaned. Nausea built up in her stomach. This didn't feel right, but if by any chance, she could get him to lower his guard, her words would be worth it in the end.

Sure enough, he lightened his grip as his heart eyes ogled her breasts. With a grin, he boasted, "Of course, my dear. Anything for you!" Now, he seemed like a demented version of Sanji.

The silver-tongued navigator smirked. She felt like the enchantress until her bikini strap entirely slipped off. Breaking character for a brief moment, she jumped, reaching to pull it back up. The Incubus slid his frosty fingers down the sides of her bare waist. Maybe he didn't catch her blunder. Leaning forward, he touched his forehead to hers. He wouldn't kiss her, would her? That didn't seem to be the direction he wanted to take this with her. Nami resented the thought that he'd actually get any further with her before Luffy came to save her. But what if Luffy didn't come back? That never happened before! As his tongue slithered against her neck, she gulped. Someone had to come for her if she couldn't get a hold of this situation.

"Sorry to interrupt your love session," interjected the bitter voice from the dark grove ahead.

Pressing his forehead into Nami's cheek, the Incubus scowled, "What is it?"

"The boy is on his way to find this girl," the voice said.

Nami's ears perked up. She could relax now. "Luffy?" she cried. Immediately, she realized her blunder. The incubus assumed her ignorance, but now? What would happen now that she called for the man that was supposedly present?

Before the being could raise his guard, Nami bolted to the left. As she attempted to flee from the incubus, the arduous terrain of the forest had thick roots and tall grass hindered her. Catching her before she fell to the ground, a man with a straw hat grinned when she looked back at him. The navigator only thought for a brief second that he saved her. His appearance withered into a humanoid creature with steel blue-grey skin. The straw of his hat turned to a yellow, moss-like blue. His eyes, previously black, turned into an unsettling and enticing lemon yellow.

Once he pulled her up, the incubus slammed her to the tree she had lied against before. Replacing his grin, he gritted his teeth. "That boy is not a sexual being. The tricks I played aren't as complex as the tricks you played on yourself," he growled. "I, however, can fulfill your needs."

Nami had no response to his statements. Even though he only taunted her, she felt particularly vulgar and corrupt. Usually, the momentum of her tenacity carried her confidence, but doubt blatantly showed through her vulnerable frown. While she knew Luffy reached adulthood, she also knew he did not express interest in sex. His interest in love and romance - while pleasantly novel - could have resulted from a series misunderstandings. What if he never fulfilled her steadily growing desire? What if she corrupted something innate to Luffy's soul?

The voice calmly ordered, "You know what you need to do now." Just as icy as before, the incubus's hand pressed against Nami's neck. At first, the pressure ebbed, lacking conviction, and then, all at once he unleashed an unrelenting amount of pressure.

Everything spun. As her head felt lighter, her arms grew cold and numb. At any moment, she could fall out of consciousness. The shadowy depths of the forest grew darker as the sun that peeked through the canopy of leaves grew brighter. The voice from before came forward just as Nami's eyes closed. She only saw the blur of a feminine body before she passed out. A nearby twig cracked. The incubus and the succubus suddenly dashed away, dropping Nami's limp body to the ground.

Zoro raced into the clearing where he previously heard people speaking. Surveying the area, he saw no one but their navigator's unanimated body lying on the forest floor. "Nami!" he shouted. Upon closer examination, her chest heaved, and her skin felt warm to the touch. Postponing a sigh of relief, he kept his guard up even when he carefully lunged her body over his shoulder. That numbskull, Luffy, better have a good reason for leaving their navigator alone like this. Previously, he had jumped to Luffy's defense, for he witnessed Nami's cunning behavior on many occasions. However, perhaps, the situation was more complicated. He had her now, so he could finally go back to taking his nap.

As he carried her towards the ship, she muttered, "Oh, Luffy," in her sleep several times. Initially, this received a neutral silence from Zoro, but as it progressed into her moaning, he lightly jostled her around to get her stop. Since that morning, he decided that he wanted little to do with what how the new couple decided to interact. These people were his Nakama - his family, and the thought of them doing sexual things together unsettled him. Hopefully, he didn't have to hear the moment they became intimate.

"Oi," he barked, "We're almost there." Before he managed to get lost in the center of the jungle, he stumbled upon Brook who guided him towards the shore.

Of course, the soul king made a few comments on how nice it'd be to hold her in the way that Zoro did. Regardless of how progressively uncomfortable the mossy headed swordsman became, Brook continued, "I hope Luffy-san pleases her in bed."

"Could you cut it out?!" exclaimed Zoro.

* * *

By the time the sun reached the western sky, the last Straw Hat boarded the ship. Slouched over the edge of the boat, Luffy yawned as he stared into the forest. Zoro informed him on Nami's condition when he found her. After a proper examination, Chopper alerted him that her health seemed fine, but the captain hesitated to enter the doctor's office. Instead, he pondered over lunch. What was done was done, and if Nami rested safely in a stable condition, then that was all that mattered to him. Luffy's mind hardly ever drifted towards bleak pessimism.

Usopp gritted his teeth as he approached the leader of the Straw Hats. How could he not protect Nami who was possibly the weakest member, "You have a lot of nerve. You need to see if Nami is okay," he growled but then took a deep breath when Luffy hardly even flinched. Before he wasted his breath trying to convince Luffy to take some initiative as a protector, he developed a make-shift scheme to garner a reaction. "She wants to see you," he lied. Perhaps, he could have added more, but seeing the captain about-face from the shore meant he made some sort of impact. He continued, "She called your name when Zoro found her." At least, that's what the swordsman said.

"She did?" asked Luffy with a gulp; his once empty stomach twisted in place. No longer did he ardently await lunch. Cold sweat glistened from the side of his face. Although she ended up okay, thinking of her helpless and fearful unsettled him. Without thinking, his feet shuffled in the direction of Chopper's office.

Even though Usopp smugly smiled at the reaction he garnered from his unflappable shipmate, he wondered if Luffy meant the remorse on his face. Following Luffy down to the room where Nami rested, he noted how the straw-hatted captain picked up pace. Usopp hadn't witnessed this unnerved disposition of Luffy many times outside of battle. Still searching for tangible proof that their true love existed, he didn't notice when they arrived at the door. Upon opening the door to the doctor's office, they discovered Nami - safe and sound but getting dressed and mostly naked.

Immediately, Usopp turned around back to the door and apologized loudly and repeatedly. He hastily excused himself before fleeing to the door that led to the mess hall. How could they not react to such an embarrassing situation? That wasn't normal! Or maybe, Usopp hadn't experienced that kind of relationship with anyone yet. Either way, he reached safety at the table of the mess hall where Sanji laid plates of gourmet seafood. Their eyes met, but the sniper shrugged it off. Most of the other Straw Hat pirates merrily dined on their dishes.

* * *

Despite the fact that Luffy stood before Nami's naked body sitting at the edge of the cot, he didn't stop to gawk. "Nami! Are you okay?" he asked, but she looked fine. No cuts or bruises or blood. He could see nearly every part of her skin. The tension he felt before subsided.

"Yeah," she responded plainly as she continued to reach for her bikini top and put it on. The two guys entering didn't break her meditative state. Sure, she felt a sense of relief knowing he made it out of the forest alive, but more importantly, - to her - she wanted to beat the shit out of the incubus that captured her. Whether she could take care of him directly or not didn't matter. 8 eligible crewmates could surely wreak havoc on the island.

He no longer felt the odd, gross feeling in his stomach. Thus, his stomach began to growl. "What do you want?" he asked. The aroma from the food in the next room beckoned him, so he really didn't want to stay for long.

Confused and annoyed, Nami questioned, "What are you talking about? I didn't call for you." Partially, his words and apathetic demeanor disappointed her. The concerned frown she saw on his face dissolved rather quickly. Was it selfish to want Luffy to worry? She didn't enjoy ending up in such constraining situations, and she hardly liked falling for the captain of their ship. The night before, he held her closely to his body for the majority of the evening. Although his boisterous declarations disrupted the ship, they calmed her. So when she felt her heart race and her stomach drop, she somehow felt a safety net below her. Perhaps she was helplessly hopeless, but such a state felt comfortable and secure. Luffy shook the cot as he plopped down next to Nami. Snaking his arm around her waist, he pulled her in. Naturally, her head rested on his shoulder until he casually reached for her breasts. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, LUFFY?" she yelled.

Why did she stop him? Maybe she craved for a different sort of intimacy from the captain at that point and time, but she did crave it before.

"I was just checking to make sure you were the real Nami," laughed Luffy, "I don't get why you'd want to play around in the middle of that jungle." Before Nami could blow up, he interjected, "Usopp said you wanted to see me."

The navigator wanted to punch him clean in the face. Her throat tightened as she tried to gulp back her anger. She wanted to ask why he didn't want to see her himself, but she already knew the answer. He trusted her. If something happened, he'd save her. That's how he treated all of his Nakama. So instead of punching him, she took all of her frustration and tension and converted it to an aggressive and passionate kiss. She paused only to whisper, "Do _you_ want to see _me_?"

There it was again. The feeling he experienced when the fake Nami touched him on the island. This time, the rapture of her strokes attracted him to the cusp of ecstasy. The prospect of pleasure - that's what she presented to him as she ruffled his hair. Her weak smile and red cheeks gave her an out of character vulnerability. She covered her face because she knew how weak she looked.

Luffy kissed her to give her assurance which took effect immediately. When she gently guided his hand to cup the bottom of her breasts, he became hesitant to continue. What was once a curious inkling of hunger suddenly became a roar of demanding voracity. Not only did she feel soft _and_ warm, but she also felt inherently good. The curse of gluttony meant he could hardly ever become satisfied. Primarily, he craved food and adventure. Now, he craved this. He heard her gasp as he fought back by stroking the cleavage of her bosom.

That sound, their instinctual actions - this all meant something.

_Sex_ , was it? The term that bounced around his world on occasion, but never entered his personal bubble. Certainly, it never entered his world first hand. Never like this. So when she repeated the question, he didn't know how to make words with his mouth. A network of unique, warm sensations in his chest and stomach seemed to culminate in his groin, melting him down to nothing.

She rubbed his inner thigh. He moaned. How could she know what he wanted before he did? As she leaned forward into him, he stiffly leaned back onto the cot. The soft palm of her right hand caressed his tepid cheek. He gulped in the presence of such intimidating power to seduce him into this enticing, darker facet of life. Before she could press her lips to his once more, he stopped her. "I want to see you, Nami," he quietly announced, "I love you." His stare never left her eyes the amidst their entire heated encounter.

He knew Nami to be the absolute only person he wanted to do these dark and dirty activities with. Therefore, love and sex had a connection. This might not be an empirical fact, but that's how their relationship ended up. Could they go further? Luffy didn't want to mess anything up, so he held his tongue. All the sex-related fantasies he should have had for most of his life came to the forefront of his mind instantaneously.

This all came to a halt as Nami gained back her composure while her heart steadily melted. Adjusting her top, she quirked an eyebrow as she looked over to the door between the clinic and the mess hall. At first, she wanted to comment on her suspicion, but Luffy had a frown of disappointment. His empty star lingered towards the ceiling, and he pulled the nearby pillow towards his crotch.

She wanted to continue - badly but not like this next to the dining hall where everyone ate at that moment. The impulsive kiss that initiated a surge of lustful motivation didn't comprehensively carry how she felt. Plus, this happened to be her first time, and she loved Luffy. She told him that, right? Crap. "I love you, too," she declared with a smile. Her heart beat so fast that she wanted to throw up - not that what she said directly made her sick. Confessing love like that while keeping a sense of composure felt impossible. When he grabbed her wrist, she let him pull her down to lie next to him. Nami added as she pushed her face into his side, "I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth, Luffy."

"Where else would you go?" Luffy asked almost proudly. The grin on his face couldn't wipe away until he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **hmfan24: Did you like it? Let me know if you didn't. Do you want them to leave the island? Did that count as a lime? I didn't warn you because I didn't want you to skip to it. ;) I felt like this chapter was short, but it's the same length as the other ones - if not, then longer.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you, everyone!**


	4. Surprise Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy wants to write a letter to Ace. He tells him all of his feelings for Nami. Then he makes a decision to finally ask Nami a question he's been waiting to ask her for a long time.

On a sweltering afternoon, after the Straw Hat Pirates stranded Luffy and Nami, the captain entered the girls' quarters. He entered knowing that Nami cooped herself in the library all that day to attempt to chart the island she observed the day before. So after he searched a few rooms, he finally found Robin lounging in her bed and reading a book on something that didn't really interest him. Marching towards her, he plopped down on Nami's bed opposite to Robin's. "Robin," he called, "I want to write a letter to Ace." Typically, he'd ask Nami to help him write letters, but he wanted to write about her this time. For the times she couldn't help him, he'd ask Robin. While he had the ability to read and write, those areas certainly weren't his forte.

"Oh," smiled Robin, "why don't we get begin now?" Walking over to the small sitting area of the quarters, she grabbed a quill pen and stationary paper nearby. Glancing back over to Luffy, she noticed he lacked his usual excitement. Slowly, he approached the table and dropped down in one of the chairs. His eyes concentrated on nothing as a pensive frown developed on his face. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Luffy redirected his concentration to Robin. He briefly thought before he spoke and said, "I'm trying to remember what he taught me about women."

Over the past few days, the crew had learned that Luffy knew much more about love and relationships than they previously thought. Robin especially underestimated how deeply the captain's feelings ran, but she quickly accepted them as sincere. When she witnessed Nami's doubts, she quickly reassured her that they matched well with each other. Their interactions when viewed through a perceptive lens, proved to have a film of tension.

"Okay, I'm ready."

_Ace,_

_Remember when you told me how to treat a woman, and I blew you off? I still don't treat women much differently. But then, you told me something I had to do no matter what. You knew how love worked, and you told me what to do once I found the woman I wanted to marry. I didn't know that person would be part of my Nakama. Did you? You met her and you liked everyone on my crew, so you must have liked her, too._

_I kept the list of feelings you said I'd get when I met the person, and I have everything. My heart beats fast, my face gets hot and my hands get wet. Maybe this didn't happen before because I didn't think about marrying her. Most of all, I will do anything she needs me to do, and I've felt that way since the moment I met her. I'll keep it quiet and secret until it happens, but I want to give her that rock we found in a pretty place and make her queen of the pirates._

Robin paused, "What rock, Luffy?" As she transcripted his musings, she realized just how extensive his plan had been. Albeit unrefined, he had a surprisingly detailed plan to propose. Was this the right timing? He grinned and left to retrieve a large gem the size of two fists. Clear as day, the pinkish diamond made a thud as Luffy placed it on the coffee table before her. Just how much was this worth? Perhaps, Nami would fall for anyone who gave this to her.

 _"_ I almost threw it away when I was a kid," he admitted almost proudly, "But, I'm glad I get to give it to Nami. She really likes gems. She'll be so happy."

Then again, could Luffy handle rejection? Even if their feelings were mutual, Nami might have some restraints. Robin wanted to make sure things would go smoothly before something catastrophic happened. He probably wouldn't ask again if she turned him down. "Maybe you should wait," advised the archaeologist.

Luffy looked up at her. The perplexed yet distraught concern in his eyes gave the impression that her words halted his heart. Before he had so much confidence and determination, but now, he fell limp to the idea of being patient with such an obvious solution to his newfound feelings. However, for now, he wanted to heed Robin's warning. "Did she say something?" he humbly asked.

"No, I just think you should think about what you want to confess so she understands," she responded truthfully.

In his usual, childishly vexed manner he crossed his arms and sighed. "Jeez," he whined, "How dumb is Nami? She doesn't know what marriage means?"

That's not what she meant, but maybe he'd buy that reasoning long enough to make a proper confession. Setting the pen down, she reclined in the chair to look back up at Luffy and then to the diamond. She knew she shouldn't dawdle in confronting Nami about her feelings whilst Luffy simmered in excitement.

* * *

Later in the day, as Luffy grew hungrier and more irritable he waited outside the mess hall like a puppy. The captain had difficulty practicing patience in the past. The earth didn't spin fast enough for him. No one meal could satisfy his hunger, and no nap could make him feel fully rested. Yet and still, he wanted his lunch as soon as it entered his mind. The same went for Nami. He wanted to be normal and new with Nami if that were possible. He didn't like this whole process of thinking about what to say. He wanted to joke with her and kiss her again.

Luffy's frustration showed through his furrowed brow and sinking frown. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Grabbing at the corners of his mouth, he pulled them to his knees as he sat with his legs crossed on the deck. Upon scanning the horizon, he noticed that Nami had already emerged from the library and currently lounged in a chair some ways away. Suddenly, he stopped to see how her skin somehow glowed in the blistering sun. The heat returned to his face, and he tried to shake it off by moving the corners of his mouth up and down. However, the heat and hunger drained his stamina and his mind drifted to nothingness until he began to see mirages of some sort.

What if his hunger for food combined with his hunger for Nami? What would that look like? Nami as the plate to his feasts would be a genius idea. Tender meat upon her tender belly with the juices sliding down her smooth sides tempted him even though they obviously weren't present. He imagined plump fruits on her plump breasts and sweet, warm pastries down near her sweet, warm...

Drool waterfalled from his mouth.

Sanji came out of the kitchen knowing his dishes safely boiled. Naturally, he caught a glimpse of Nami lounging on the deck. Hearts and love filled his eyes as he fawned over her magnificent body. This moment was short lived, for when he looked to his right, he saw Luffy doing almost the exact same thing. What? "Luffy," he growled, "What do you think you're doing?" As he grabbed at Luffy's arm, he noticed the drool cascading from his mouth. How sickening.

"He's been looking at her like he wants to eat her for almost half an hour now," noted Zoro.

"I can eat her?!" Luffy exclaimed.

This sparked an argument between Zoro and Sanji over whether or not Zoro was an idiot for making such a comment. Unbeknownst to them, their quarrel caught the attention of Nami.

"Luffy!" she shouted, marching up to him. Sure, he could see her naked. He could even touch her, but they agreed to keep their attraction under wraps to avoid situations like this. If Luffy had a difficult time keeping it in his pants for 12 hours, they would probably go all the way that night. Honestly, she enjoyed his attention and the newfound power of driving a seemingly asexual man into a lustful craze. Prior to his exclamation, she accentuated her feminine features by arching her back and stretching. Red may have tinted her cheeks as she yelled, but she wanted to get the message across.

The captain grew annoyed. He felt like someone yanked food from his vision. "I'm hungry! I just wanted to look at you," he yelled back.

"Why would you look at me if you're hungry?"

Initially, he paused because even he couldn't fathom why he imagined eating food off of her. Phantom scents had taunted his nose and pulled him closer to her even now. Curiosity caused his fingers to twitch at the knuckles when he glanced down at her exposed hips over the brim of her bikini bottom and waist. Or maybe something more than curiosity struck him. Both their faces grew redder. "I don't know!" he shouted. The situation almost sincerely angered him, but he knew this feeling to be frustration. Would it be possible to have a friendship with Nami if this feeling didn't go away?

Sighing, Sanji dropped his arms to the side to redirect his attention to Luffy. "Luffy, we need to talk about the food," called Sanji before he tugged the back of Luffy's cardigan towards the kitchen. At first calmly, then forcefully as his anger built up. He shut the door behind him before he threw Luffy to the floor. Things were getting out of hand. Either he needed answers or he needed to put a stop to everything. Somehow, he couldn't figure out an answer for Luffy's behavior that could possibly satisfy him. Sanji himself wanted Nami, but he had the restraint to only act on his desires if she desired him to. As he looked at the captain, he couldn't light enough cigarettes to calm his nerves as he began a lecture.

"The food's ready, right, Sanji?" he asked. The tables weren't even set, so he started to figure that they weren't about to actually talk about food.

"I have a lot to say, but I'll get to the point," began the cook before sitting down at one of the tables with his back to the door. "What are your intentions with Nami?"

Luffy had a lot to say, too. He could tell Sanji was serious and in a volatile mood. Still, he wanted to be truthful and only delayed his response a few seconds. "I want to love her," he blurted out. Robin and Ace told him to keep marriage a secret until he asked. Nami told him to keep their sexual tension a secret. Neither sentiments came to his thoughts first. When Sanji asked what he wanted to do with Nami, he thought of love.

The glowing innocence on Luffy's face calmed Sanji's nerves only slightly. The naive captain's infatuation stemmed from friendship. "You need to put aside your sick lust and think about how you feel about her. Like, if you could never touch her again, would you still love her?" asked Sanji.

"Yes," answered Luffy immediately.

"Do you love any other woman...or man?" he further questioned.

"No, not like I love Nami."

"What would you give for her?"

"Everything," Luffy replied.

"What about your dream?"

"We have the same dream."

"No, you don't," claimed Sanji. "She wants to map the world. You want to become Pirate King. What if her dream changes? What if you have to give up becoming Pirate King? You have to think of these things before you decide to be with her."

Of course, he never thought of such a change in plans. In fact, even as Sanji suggested the possibility, his mind locked up and he broke out into a cold sweat. This could be a grave consequence of marriage - a bondage through life and time. He loved her, yet letting go of something he wanted all his life seemed impossible. Surely, they could find a middle ground. Briefly, he flashed back to the faces of tears and anguish she had made throughout the years he had known her. As he thought that he could potentially trigger that pain, his chest tightened. Luffy's voice strained as he quietly said, "I would have to let her go, so she could chase her new dream."

While Sanji wanted to continue digging into Luffy's mind, he witnessed how distressed Luffy became. The interrogation broke him down, and now Sanji felt at fault. Although he had wanted to deny this, he saw the resolve in his eyes the moment the captain first declared his love for Nami. Such a glimmer signified the start of an unstoppable tenacity. Reflecting on his own life, Sanji loved every beautiful woman he met. He realized love meant something different to people who didn't fall in love as often. Even then, he wanted to withhold his blessing.

"Trust me! I'll make her happy. I'll make her happy every day," he proclaimed, "Ace taught me what to do."

Just as Luffy began to explain and rationalize his feelings, the pots in the kitchen began to overflow and smoke. Sanji rushed over, grabbing for his oven mitts and the dial on the stove. That bastard. How could Luffy mention Ace like that? Now, Sanji couldn't crush his dreams no matter how much he wanted to bring him down to earth. He valued Luffy more than a brother. Even as he peeked over his shoulder and incessantly asked about lunch, he couldn't bare to see his heart broken. For the first time that week, he questioned even Nami's sincerity **.**

* * *

Luffy ate a little less that day for lunch. The crew grew concerned when he left after only his third helping of ham. After he crept away, Nami followed after him. No one commented on her following him, but they all noticed her slip out shortly after. Instead of blaming either one, they only hoped that the two could resolve whatever conflict arose between them. Robin had a clue, and Sanji thought he knew.

When the rubbery captain entered the bath area, he took off his straw hat and looked into its inner crown. Previously, at lunch, between his bites images of the young, orange-haired girl interrupted his meal. Even looking into his hat, he could see her and all the memories they shared. He mused over the significance of sharing such a special treasure with her, and how wondrous it'd be to share his life with her.

Most of his life, he lived in the present and seized the day with every opportunity he had. Every decision led to achieving his inevitable dream of becoming Pirate King. However, now, he had two dreams. If only he could solidify the second, then he wouldn't feel such _anxiety_. Memories of her smile and laughter sparked a grin on his face, but then he frowned. Could moments like that continue? Not just with her but with everyone. He'd take her anywhere she wanted to go. Never had he felt so restless for something so far and abstract as marriage and love. "I need to ask her," he thought to himself.

He just couldn't ask for marriage until he answered the other questions first.

The water in the tub rose to an acceptable level and temperature. Once he finished undressing, he splashed into the center - not hearing the door open. His body succumbed to the warmth and water. Letting his arms fall limp over the side of the bath, he finally opened his eyes to see Nami undressing. Another daydream? Oddly, he wasn't in such a whimsical mood that would prompt such a tantalizing image, but he didn't object. Instead of feeling the tension of arousal, he felt the serenity of her opulent beauty. From her citrus colored hair to the complementary cream of her skin, he observed her with a smile that fought against his fatigue. Gan Fall, he loved her so much.

With a smirk, Nami leaned forward over the sides of the tub. "When are you going to stop gawking at me, Luffy?" taunted the navigator. Surely, she could lure him out of his mood. The sight of him eating so few servings unnerved her. While she didn't know what caused Luffy to seem so down, she somehow felt responsible.

"How can you talk?" interjected Luffy.

Nami sighed, "What are you going on about?"

Once she entered the water to face him, Luffy accepted that this image was actually Nami. Weakly, he grinned and blurted, "You're beautiful."

Her face grew embarrassingly red as she covered her face in the water by sliding her bottom towards Luffy. So sweet and innocent he was. Still, she stroked the side of his rear with her toes and awaited his reaction. When she received no reaction, she stopped. "You've been weird today. Are you okay?" she huffed.

"Your face looks better when it's not red," he commented.

"Shut up!" yelled Nami back at him as she splashed water in his direction.

On an entirely different subject, he couldn't help but inquire about her plans. "You know, we'll never be able to live in one place."

Confused, she tilted her head to the side when she asked, "Yeah?"

"After I become Pirate King, I'll have to run forever."

"What are you talking about, Luffy?"

Luffy wanted to say what his restless mind repeated to him. His restraint could hardly hold him back from asking her to marry him. This girl was the right one for him. Her reactive temperament and entertaining irritability sent his heart racing. Previously, at dinner, he watched the way she ate. She picked her favorite food first just like he did. His eyes had been fixated on her the entire time. Her smile seemed so bright and her laughter had such a pleasing melody to it that the entire affair humbled him until he could no longer eat.

Falling in love with Nakama like her happened so fast once he recognized the feeling. However, he needed to be _rational_ , so he followed Robin's advice and waited. He didn't want to lose her as his Nakama again - even if that meant pushing off a proposal. "What if your dream changes?" he finally questioned.

Terse and frustrated, she replied, "It won't." What kind of question was that? He never questioned his dream changing. Why would she?

Nami wanted to argue at the mere thought until he replied with silence. That agitation subsided as the hot water calmed her. Watching each individual droplet of water cascade down his sleek, black hair and onto his wide shoulders, she felt pleasantly light-headed. Like a dream, her cloudy vision drifted. She wanted to embrace him in the most intimate way possible - a way that surpassed their emotional nights in bed and exceeded the intensity of their time in the doctor's office. Breathing more heavily, she felt the throbbing in her loins.

When she leaned forward, he didn't even flinch. Even through his water-induced fatigue, he would have typically reacted. She pressed her lips against his shoulders as she pulled his arm towards her. Again, no reaction. Placing his hand on her own breast, he merely blinked up at her as she leaned over him to study every movement of his face. She wanted him, and if he showed no interest in her emotional and physical vulnerability, then what did that mean? All her progress was lost, and he had regressed to his previous naive character. She wanted to yell at him in embarrassment.

Before Nami could check for any other sort of reaction in his groin, he stopped her with her by grasping her wrist. He began, "Nami."

"What?" she stuttered out, shattering the intensity of her fixation. Tears swelling up in the corner of her eyes, she didn't want to look at him.

With his hand still firmly holding her wrist, he made direct eye contact. "I can't think when you do things like that," he warned.

Think? Since when did Monkey D. Luffy think? Perhaps the pain of getting rejected caused her to react so cholerically. She stood up, soaking him in water. Her tears were indistinguishable from the water on her face. She expected at least a grin, but he gave her nothing. As she dressed and made her way to the door, she didn't look back to see if he visibly cared. He didn't call out to her even as she slammed the door shut.

* * *

When she entered her room for a mid-day slumber, she saw Robin reading in the sitting area of the women's quarters. Quickly, she wiped away her tears, but she couldn't do anything to hide her puffy eyes and runny nose. Unfortunately, she knew Robin to be among the smartest Straw Hats, so she probably already realized the navigator had been crying. Falling back onto the bed, she exchanged greetings with her roommate. Lucky for Nami, Robin wasn't nosey. However, in a way, she actually wanted to vent. Maybe Robin knew something about why Luffy had been behaving so oddly.

"Robin," she whined. However, before she continued to vent out her anguish, she noticed something peculiar wrapped up in a bright red fabric on the coffee table. Like a magnet, it drew her closer and from her bed. Then the note with two distinctive styles of writing caught her attention.

Robin noticed, "Oh, Nami. What is the matter?" Maybe it wasn't a good idea for Nami to read that letter, but it was already too late. She noticed Luffy had continued the letter from earlier, but refrained from reading until he brought it to her attention. Of course, as careless as he was, he left the letter about Nami in her room. Robin sat in silence as she watched Nami's gradual reaction to the contents of the letter.

The letter had neatly written characters until about half-way through where it suddenly had diagonal scratches and grammatical errors. Spots on the paper were puffy from drops of liquid. Undoubtedly, Luffy wrote the second half. Still, she began with the beginning.

_I'm scared Ace. What if I can't make her happy? I want to be with her and laugh like Nakama but i'm gonna mess that up if she doesn't want to marry me. I wish you could tell me if this is a good idea. I'd listen this time. Sanji told me to think Robin told me to wait, but I want this now. I want Nami to be my wife because she's the girl I love. My chest feels like it's full and stretching. I will give her the entire world. I promise. Even if she doesn't want to marry me, I'll make sure she's happy._

Nami received an overwhelming weight of guilt on her shoulders. Her heart crushed beneath the passion between the words of his letter. She didn't express Luffy to express this type of love with such depth. Moreover, she didn't expect herself to take advantage of the situation with her lustful intentions of bedding him. Surprisingly, Luffy was the one to define his feelings so bluntly rather than losing himself to physical compulsions.

The rock no longer held her attention. She suddenly longed for his laughter and grins. Although she told him before, she wanted to solace him with adoration and reciprocate his feelings with a proper declaration of love. When she sat the letter down on the coffee table, she stared at it further. Crossing her arms across her chest and gripping her shoulders, she dropped into the sofa-chair opposite to Robin. Hot tears dropped from her eyes without shame as she sobbed. Only moments before, she wept over his lack of interest in sex.

Setting down her book, Robin said, "Nami, don't berate yourself. He only wants to talk to you for now. You don't have to give him an answer." The archaeologist did have a glimpse at Luffy's continuation of the letter. However, had she known Nami would have such a reaction, she would have hidden it. Assuming Nami returned his feelings, she wanted to push her to give him a positive answer to his proposal. She knew that in the golden age of pirates, the unpredictability of tomorrow caused individuals to hasten milestones in relationships. As she witnessed first-hand between the captain and navigator, the fruition of their relationship had been slow but then all at once. Courtship was scarce and especially uncommon among pirates.

However, Nami might have had different sentiments. Her answer? Right, among the enigmatic array of words written to the paper, was a question. She snatched her shoes from the floor near her bed and dashed out the door after haphazardly putting them on.

* * *

 

When Nami finally left the bathroom, Luffy stopped holding his breath. "Ahhh," he exhaled, "That was close." As he struggled to get to his feet and leave the tub, he reached for the cold water faucet in the separate shower area. Letting the icy water splash against his skin, he watched his manhood shrink back to its usual size. However, thoughts of Nami's naked, wet body caused it to bob up and down. He sought to conquer his lust in order to properly fall for her, but following the awakening of such hunger, he had difficulty suppressing it. Upon discovering this desire, he found that the lines blurred between his natural reaction to lust and his natural reaction to love. Lust frustrated and annoyed him while love brought a sense of serenity. Naturally, he favored the latter feeling.

Perhaps the two feelings could combine at some point, but today, he resolved to carry out his mission of making Nami his wife. The thought shook him where he stood. Usually, he didn't take so much time to make a decision. Maybe he'd feel better if he sent the letter off to Ace, so he dried off and headed to the girls' quarters.

As Luffy slipped down the ladder to the library, his rear end pressed against the top of someone's hot, round head. Nami, with frazzled hair, stepped out of the way. Still panting, she staggered back to the wall until Luffy could get to the floor. His heart raced again, and he couldn't look her in the eye. The sun's light entered the library in a way that he could see her silhouette looking at the ground. All he could hear was her heavily breathing until water splashed and stained the hardwood below her. Gritting his teeth, Luffy instantaneously looked up to her.

Nami whimpered, "Luffy." Standing there so helplessly, she frowned with scarlet burning beneath her watery eyes. The shining moisture beneath her nose along with the fat cascading tears caught the light from the sun. What could she say after all? Sobbing instead of speaking, she bit her lip in an attempt to stifle her noise. She didn't mean to cause him so much anguish.

Gulping, he wished he could read her mind. Uncertainty rarely held Luffy back like this, but he had to do something soon - she needed him.

No inhibition could restrain him from falling to his knees. His moist palms slammed against the hardwood. "Nami," he began as his weakened elbows tremored. "Marriage is something Ace told me to do when I fall in love. When you get married, you have a party and start a new life together, but we can still do the same things we did before."

"I know what marriage is," she interrupted. Finally, she was able to smile again. Although she smiled, the mass of sadness in her chest didn't go away. She knew what was coming, and her shaking shoulders calmed down to a halt. Luffy was the man she loved, and he pacified her spirit in that moment. Not every day did she witness her captain so flustered. Just a moment ago, she was emotionally in tatters, and Luffy's presence gradually assuaged her despair. She felt like she didn't deserve him, but her greed got the best of her. She wanted him for herself.

Luffy didn't miss a beat to continue. His full heart did not allow him to delay this confession. "I've never felt like this before. You've never looked so pretty. Even though I feel weak, I'm happy, and I want to make you happy, and I love you. Nami, can we get married? Will you marry me?" he begged almost. Out of breath, Luffy couldn't seem to make eye contact with her. This question wasn't like asking someone to join his crew. No, this invitation was a lot bigger, and he didn't know how she'd respond. He couldn't force her to marry him, but where would that leave them if she turned him down? He couldn't think about that when he asked. At that moment, he couldn't bring himself to look at her expression.

The navigator, in all her foresight, already knew her answer since she left her room. She, too, had a hunger for adventure. "Do you want to do that tonight?" she grinned. Her heart leaped so high. Flowers sprouted from her soul as she could hardly suppress her elation. Around the room, the sun became brighter to her as the air became cooler and lighter. The new light euphoria quickly replaced the anxiety and guilt she felt before. Now, looking into his increasingly bright eyes, she gained a cozy sense of security. He looked so dopey when his jaw dropped. Leaning down, she kissed his forehead.

Before she arrived at the library to meet him, she had experienced doubt in her ability to answer to him properly. She couldn't clear the guilt from her head for long enough to think straight, but when she finally focused on the fun they would have as a couple, her answer became obvious. Luffy was her captain, her friend, and her lover. For a long time, she loved him, and when their relationship became romantic, her love evolved into something more intimate. She laughed just as he picked her up to swing her around.

Nami didn't think of love for most of her life. She never fantasized about a wedding or a charismatic prince. After all, she lived her life either cooped up in a room or constantly fleeing with her boon. Her cynicism hardly allowed for her to make friends outside her hometown. Anytime she attracted attention from men, they'd want her body. This love affair with Luffy was a lot more pure, and so, she didn't know how to handle her emotions as they came to fruition. Initially, she didn't enjoy the unpredictability of love, for she had an easier time forecasting the weather. Luffy saved her from Arlong, and she could trust him more than anyone. What else was there to think about?

"I'm so happy, Nami," cheered Luffy before he lowered her to share a passionate kiss. He had to remind himself to practice restraint and not kiss her too passionately. A lingering peck on the lips sufficed. As he placed her on the floor, he marveled at her. His cheeks perked up with pride. By that night, she'd be his wife.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Usopp watched the deck as Nami and Luffy frolicked across the green lawn together towards the fore. He smiled. The scene reminded him of how he played with Kaya in his childhood. While he didn't understand a lot about love, he enjoyed witnessing the whimsical experience. He never predicted his dear friend Luffy would pursue that kind of felicity. Vicariously, he wanted to gift Luffy with an opportunity to properly express his feelings. Maybe one day he'd return and fulfill his own romantic tale, but for now, he wanted to grant the experience to his dear friend.

In the aquarium lounge, Usopp managed to get ahold of Robin, Brook, Franky, and Chopper. Zoro vouched to not get involved, and Usopp decided Sanji wasn't emotionally ready to get involved. He wanted to plan a special date night for the new couple. There was no need for their very own Nakama to sneak around behind their backs just to love each other. In order to foster a loving relationship within their ship, he thought they needed to express their support as a crew. The widespread squabble had ended, and they needed to regroup. "I think we all support Nami and Luffy's new relationship, but what if we pulled together and gave them a super romantic night together?" Usopp suggested.

Franky snickered, "Super romantic? I see what you're thinking. Sex is super romantic."

"N-No, not sex," blabbed Usopp. His face lit up in a red hue. "Nami and Luffy are too young for something like that," he added.

Before Franky could express his confusion, Brook chimed, "No one on this ship is too young for sex. Youth is the best time to do it."

Chopper and Usopp were dying of embarrassment from the conversation. That's not what they wanted to picture when they thought of their friends. However, on second thought, picturing Nami naked wasn't too unpleasant for Usopp. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat. "I was thinking like a dinner. A dinner!" he exclaimed, "I could make some fireworks. Brook could play some music. And we'd all give our best wishes to the happy couple."

Robin might not have shown it through her small smile, but she felt enthusiastic that everyone was finally willing to show their support. Well, there were two exceptions - one yellow and one green. They were closer to embracing the love affair than they had been before. "Sanji could cook," she volunteered him. Usopp gave her a thumbs up and she nodded, "I am sure he will play along." While he might not agree immediately, Robin knew she could convince him somehow. The only one left would be Zoro.

As the group of pirates continued planning out the night, Sanji leaned against the exterior wall of the aquarium bar. He managed to hear a bit of the Straw Hat's clandestine conversation. Whether they'd believe him or not, he too had smiled upon Nami's blissful innocence as she chased Luffy on the lawn. Seeing the woman so full of joy made it difficult for him to harbor any remnants of resentment towards the relationship. In fact, he found himself hoping something came of their relationship. He trusted Luffy's integrity, and so far, the captain had been able to make her happy.

But no sex! He gritted his teeth despite the cigarette hanging from his mouth. Maybe he should have added that to their discussion earlier, but Luffy couldn't have possibly harbored _those_ kinds of feelings.

* * *

Nami and Luffy weren't intentionally going behind everyone's back when they decided to change course to the nearest village. To Nami's relief, they still bantered like usual over silly things like which village was closest. Obviously, Nami ended up winning that argument. Euphoria drowned out reservations about how this would affect their future. She didn't even feel the pressure lust because love drowned it the moment Luffy proposed properly. When the two disembarked onto the small shopping district area of the island, they failed to look back as they marched forward.

In the quiet little town, the women to men ratio must have been low. All eyes were on Nami as she cruised down the central market of the town. Not all these suitors were particularly unattractive. One man had bulky, muscular arms; one had jeweled gold rings on every finger. Only one was bold enough to approach Nami with gumption and a swagger of confidence and pride. Maybe he didn't notice her coveted captain playing with a puppy not far from her side, but he took her hand and swept his silk white hair to the side.

Clearing his throat, he spoke, "Excuse me, miss, you look dazzling in that bikini top."

She didn't turn to his voice. Someone had just graciously told her where the main government office was, so she didn't have much time to talk. "Thank you," she stated. That was that - no cunning smile or seductive saunter. "Luffy," called the navigator before she attempted to proceed forward. The man behind restrained her. Still, Luffy's oblivion annoyed her more. Why was he playing with that damn dog anyway?

Persistent, the man grinned, "My lady, you are beautiful enough to be someone I'd like to spend my time with and possibly my life." As he proceeded to lean his face towards the side of her neck, he inched his hands towards her bottom. Suddenly, a fist collided with his face, and he flew backward into a small shop selling sharp weapons. Fortunately for him, he was mostly unscathed from the swords and knives.

Nami snapped around, "Luffy! Why did you punch him?"

Luffy knew that the man wasn't supposed to touch Nami like he could. The way he knew was how his gut reaction beat the shit out of him in one swift punch. Although he knew the man was a creep, he couldn't quite articulate why he punched him so fast. "I don't know," he laughed, "I didn't like the way he looked." His fingers twitched into a fist again for some reason. Maybe he wanted to punch the guy again, but he wouldn't if it made Nami mad.

She put her hand on her hip. "That's not funny," she lectured, "You shouldn't punch people just because they look at me. I'm a beautiful woman. Men are always going to want to talk to me." It took a lot effort to stop herself from smiling. She didn't think Luffy could be the jealous type. Upon a brief reflection, she noticed the dull and spacey look on Luffy's glazed eyes and agape mouth. "Are you even listening to me?" she sighed.

Not another moment could pass before he approached her for a kiss - deep and passionate again. For some peculiar reason, the way her breasts bounced when she reprimanded him, he had the compulsion to kiss her and much more. Maybe he always felt that way through his mild frustration. The other suitors backed away after he punched the most obnoxious one, and they cleared out further when the two lovebirds publically displayed their affection. Luffy liked that for an inexplicable reason. He swept her up and briskly jogged forward before he knew where he was going. "Your mouth tastes like fruit," he noted.

"You can't just kiss me whenever you want," Nami breathed. Her face was red for a number of reasons she couldn't explain. However, lying back and looking up at Luffy's bold grin, she felt fluttering in her stomach that wouldn't turn off. So, she accepted her fate and nuzzled his warm shoulder. She shook her head. "Do you even know where we're going?" asked Nami.

"Nope," he replied with a chuckle trailing his response.

She commanded, "We're going to the city hall which is left not right!"

* * *

Everyone hurriedly prepared the deck for romance as the day progressed into night. Candles ablaze, delectable herbal aromas filled the salty air of the sea. Simple touches of vibrant flowers were artfully placed around the table. The music hit the right notes, and the night was ideal for falling in love. Most of the crew grew excited as the sun dropped towards the horizon. Even Sanji couldn't wait to see Nami's reaction.

Franky alerted everyone when Luffy and Nami approached the shore. While the Straw Hats assumed the biggest surprise was waiting on the ship, the happy couple had yet to share with them the biggest shock of the night. Climbing up to the deck, they didn't hear everyone scurry into hiding. Luffy immediately noticed the decadent buffet of a variety of meats and cheeses. Largely, the wine appealed to Nami. The absence of nearly everyone

The absence of everyone briefly made Nami suspicious. Nonetheless, she and Luffy made their way over to the table. She watched the captain grab at every food item he wanted, but she couldn't find the appetite. What if she upset them by being so negligent of their presence before? After all, she failed to announce her departure. Sanji must be having a difficult time witnessing her comfort with her husband-to-be. She frowned and scanned the horizon. Perhaps they went into town, but then, why would they leave so much food out and candles, too.

"Nami," Luffy whined, "You're not eating." She didn't respond. Instead, she looked back to the village. Then he remembered something. Getting up, he quickly paced to the female sleeping quarters. He excused the odd banners and balloons that blocked his way. The object he sought lied on the coffee table. Quickly, he turned back around to meet Nami on the deck. How could he have forgotten to give her this? "Oi, Nami," he called, "I was supposed to give this to you earlier, but I forgot." He carefully dropped the rock on the table.

Nami's heart melted. Warmth filled her chest as he saw how shy Luffy got when presenting her this diamond. Wait, diamond! "Woah," she exclaimed, "This is a huge diamond." While gems and treasure were her weakness, she realized this wasn't for sale. This diamond was a sign of betrothment for them, and for that, she would cherish it. "Thank you," she cried, tears welling up in her eyes. Everything was so real.

"What?" said Robin from her hiding spot.

Luffy scratched the back of his head and grinned, "Do you want to put your thumb on the paper now?"

"The marriage registration form? Of course," she smiled. Her heart was so full.

"MARRIAGE REGISTRATION FORM?" everyone exclaimed.


	5. Surprise Citrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew discovers that Luffy and Nami are actually getting married?! Hopefully, they can talk everything through. Later that day, Luffy reveals why he's always kept his sexuality under wraps. Can he keep it that way any longer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is the lemon chapter.

Luffy looked over at the group of pirates that fell out of their respective hiding spots. "Oh, hey, guys," he waved. His mouth was full of food. "I was just about to marry Nami. Do you want to watch?" He couldn't put his finger on why, but the moment was just right. The candlelit dinner under the stars seemed like a good place to sign a paper. After all, the candlelight gave enough light to read where to sign, and the table had just enough room to lay down a sheet of paper. While the captain didn't pay attention to a romantic atmosphere like his crewmates had meticulously set up, he thought Nami's smile was brighter than any star above them.

Upon glancing at everyone's expression, Nami realized her blunder. "He meant 'I was just about to parry, Nami,'" she lied, "He got into a fight in town." Why did she lie? She felt bad about not telling them, but she wasn't ashamed. Gulping, she could see Luffy staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

No one bought what she said. They could see the form on the table. "Luffy, why didn't you tell us?" Usopp asked.

"I already told you," Luffy smiled, "Nami is going to be Queen of the Pirates."

The captain did tell them the night before they got stranded. That didn't count. Among the crew, their reactions ranged from Zoro's disgust to Sanji's heartache to Brook's joy. Luffy continued eating while everyone contemplated what would happen next. They didn't want to stop him, and they knew they couldn't since he first declared it. The only person who could was their navigator, but she sat at the table in silence and shame as she twiddled her thumbs. Her mood was apparent from her frown, but her exact sentiments were unknown even to Luffy.

Before he could get any words out, Luffy gulped down his food and cleared his throat. "All we have to do is sign this paper," he explained, "Then we'll be set after we turn it back into town tomorrow. Oh! And tomorrow, we'll have a big party." He had a lot of conviction, but something about Nami's suddenly submissive disposition caused doubt to stir in his stomach.

Sanji saw this coming, but he didn't think Nami would allow it to happen. He told himself before that they wouldn't go through with marriage anytime soon. However, his nightmare came to life. Maturity gave way to his preconceived fears. The only thing that mattered was what Nami (and Luffy) wanted. "Nami-san," he called as he leaned against a nearby wall behind her, "Is this what you want to do? Are you going to marry that lucky bastard?" He cared too much for both of them to watch them waste their life not being with each other if they were in love.

Although Zoro didn't want to interject his opinion, he did. Maybe if he said what he had to say, then everyone would shut up and end this sickeningly maudlin performance. He didn't want to admit that he heard the proposal earlier. Hearing the captain's moment of weakness nauseated him, and it'd be treacherous to disclose of that moment to anyone else. His incessant aversion broke long enough for him to say, "Just tell the truth, Nami. Tell them that he proposed and you said yes."

"Yes, I want to marry him," she cried, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." However, when she looked up, she was met with grins across the deck and open arms awaiting warm hugs. Now, she wanted to cry, and so, she did. Even Sanji, who at times she felt she betrayed, had a toothy smile when witnessing her confession. How unexpected. The turmoil she feared was all for naught. Everyone onboard supported her decision.

Of course, Luffy was confident his crew would support his decision eventually. "Man," he complained, "Did you think she'd sign the paper if she didn't want to marry me?" This confidence left him at several points throughout the day: first, when he proposed and last when he shared the news with his crew. Why had Nami seemed so guilty? All that didn't matter anymore. If she even felt slightly insecure about their decision, he would prove to her that they were a good match. Patting Nami on the back, he gloated, "She's' the best wife for me, and I'm the only person who has enough guts to be with her. It works out perfectly."

"Tons of men want to be with me!" Nami argued, but overall, she was flattered. She still punched him. "Remember Absalom?"

They all reminisced for a bit about Thriller Bark and some of their other adventures together, but after a few anecdotes about all the friends they made, Chopper turned to the new couple. "Maybe you could wait to have your wedding until we talked to your family," Chopper suggested. He had supported their love affair before most of the other Straw Hats supported it. However, he knew it was hard to figure out how to make that sort of wedding happen when all their loved ones' were scattered across the world. On top of that, they were some of the government's most wanted fugitives. Everyone knew the rule number one of running from the government: always move forward.

Mostly, everyone agreed with Chopper. Tonight wasn't a good night for a wedding. Nami must have seen the conspicuous storm clouds on the horizon. Not to mention, they deserved a much more extravagant wedding than what they could afford with their remaining hours of the day.

Both Nami and Luffy wanted their family and friends to be there. They longed to see Bellemere and Ace's reactions to them getting married. Turning to each other, they smiled. Nami explained, "We can wait, but you guys are our family on the sea. Nojiko will be okay with finding out by mail. She said she wouldn't let any man take me away, but I think she'd make an exception for this idiot." She pulled at Luffy's ear before flashing a huge grin.

"But we were gonna do it tonight," he whined.

Franky quirked an eyebrow, "Do what?" he asked. Somehow, he assumed Luffy was talking about going something dirty. He didn't want to say that just in case he put ideas into his head.

"Sex? That would be good for a night like this," Brook proposed, "I could hold onto Nami's panties if you'd like."

"Sure," Luffy laughed. He received violent blows from Nami and Sanji who both verbally rejected Brook's request. "I meant the wedding - not sex," he whined again. This statement wasn't a lie. He hadn't thought about Nami in that way since this morning. In town, he liked the way her breasts bounced, and when he kissed her, she tasted like fruit - better than anything laid out on the table. He craved that flavor again.

As the night went on, Luffy continued eating, and everyone else continued conversing. He enjoyed the peace and fun, but once he filled his stomach with meats and bread and fruits, he wished to quench the rest of his thirsts. Standing up, he attracted the attention of everyone on deck. He reached over to grab Nami, who at that point was conversing with Robin and Brook on the other side of the ship. His arm wrapped around her waist, and he pulled her towards him at an even pace. Most of the crew didn't see him slip away with her, but Robin and Brook only hoped that Luffy didn't decide to jump off the ship again.

* * *

Once they entered the girls' quarters, Luffy shut the door and let her down. "I want to go to bed with you," he admitted. This was his polite way of saying sex. He heard Shanks say it at some point, and one of his crewmates said it meant sex. Expecting her to react violently, he braced himself by bowing his head and squinting his eyes. However, moments passed, and she did nothing. "You're not going to hit me?" asked Luffy. He let out a sigh.

"No," she blurted. Why was she so flustered? Her scarlet face and ears would have given away her dirty thoughts, but Luffy didn't pick up on things like that. Maybe she looked upset to him. Either way, she knew this was coming, and she unquestionably wanted him in the bathtub today. Now that they finally had the opportunity, she couldn't find the words. "Do you mean you want to fuck me?" asked the woman of little tact.

He nodded after thinking of what the word "fuck" meant. "I want to taste you," he confessed before he bit his lip.

Nami covered her face. Could he possibly have said it in a more awkward way? "What does that mean?" she yelled.

"I've been thinking about touching you in places that I shouldn't. You're my Nakama. I'm gonna marry you, but I also want to see you naked again," he continued. The sweat on his hands felt hot and sticky. His deafening heartbeat as he scanned her body from head to toe. Firmly, he pressed his hands upon his crotch. That feeling hadn't been a problem since he was on the cusp of his puberty. He gulped, "Grandpa said I wasn't supposed to look at girls like this."

The navigator's head spun. "Wait, or else what?" she questioned.

"I'd die."

She laughed until she saw how serious he was. "I don't think that'll happen," she assured him, "If anything happens, it'll just be a nosebleed."

"He said that since I ate the Gum Gum Fruit, my musuko* won't stop growing when it starts unless I take an ice bath," Luffy explained. He learned to suppress his arousal by blocking out certain thoughts. Ignoring dirty thoughts was easy until he started sleeping next to Nami. When the monster that looked like Nami tried to seduce him, he felt even more aroused around his actual crewmate. And once the thought of her covered in food crossed his mind, he couldn't resist the temptation of fantasizing about her naked body. Her delicious scent kept him awake on those long nights. He drooled at the thought once more. Even now, he could smell her succulence. "If we have sex quickly, then it'll stop growing, too," he chuckled.

Nami sat and pondered the situation. What an idiot. If she didn't know just how dumb he was, she'd think he just wanted to take advantage of her. "I've had thoughts about you, too," she admitted, "Dirty thoughts."

Luffy got excited. "What kind of dirty thoughts?" he said a little too loudly.

"Shush!" she urged, "You have to be quiet." Somehow, she couldn't pinpoint the exact moment she saw Luffy as an appealing man instead of a boyish friend. Maybe after years of not seeing him. He had much more muscle definition, and she noticed the slight increase of maturity that may have grown from his grief. Still, he was incredibly childish, and even now, there was a small glimmer of innocence behind his lustful leering. "You can't do any kind of rubbery stuff, you have to be very, very quiet, and you can't tell anyone what we're about to do," she warned, averting his gaze. In a way, she felt like a predator.

But they loved each other. Regardless of the fact that the couple's crew mates were within meters of the room they sat, they wanted to proceed with solidifying their love in the form of raw, unadulterated sex.

By the time Nami looked up, Luffy had stripped down to nothing. "Okay, let's start!" 

* * *

"You can touch me anywhere you want," Nami beckoned as she lied back on her bed. Certain areas called for his attention more than others. Her pussy seemed to throb louder than her heart. While this was her first experience, her body knew what it wanted as soon as she saw the length of his manhood. Other parts of her body yearned for him, and she awaited the beginning of this sexual awakening she felt.

Luffy lowered his face to her breasts. He'd done this before - focused on breasts, but there were certain characteristics were left undiscovered by using only his hands. He felt his tongue could explore the potential of their shared pleasure. Removing her bikini top, he hungrily kissed at her stiffening nipples. He couldn't have imagined just how delicious her breasts actually were. They tasted like the mikans she loved so much. Gratified by her moan, he continued pressing his tongue. With his free hand, he fondled her breasts. He liked the heat that radiated from her body.

Her mind fell in and out of ecstasy. Did this sort of thing always feel this good? Honestly, she liked the way he looked at her with drool flooding from his mouth like a ravenous animal. She wanted him to dine on her. While she wanted to ask, she couldn't. Her panting seemed to peak at a drawn out moan. Stretching her arms out, she wanted to feel the definition of his back. "Luffy," she called out to him.

Fearing he'd done something wrong, he stopped to look at her. He asked, "Is this okay?" However, upon seeing her reddened face covered with strands of her bright orange hair, he leaned down to kiss her. This woman could make him do anything in that moment. He tasted the sweetness of her lips and mouth. Somehow, he couldn't stop himself from fondling her moist breasts as he kissed her. His groin throbbed. "Sorry. I don't know what I'm doing," he admitted.

He must have sensed the nervous energy she had because soon after she called his name, he quelled whatever reservations she had with a single kiss. "No," she said, pulling down the waistband of her jeans, "I want you to touch me down here." She couldn't say why she wanted him to touch him down there other than she felt like that's where they belonged. Part of her fantasies of him involved him licking and kissing her pussy.

"This smells really good. Can I taste it?"

His straightforward statement turned her on. "Now," she commanded, and he wasted no time. She wanted to squeal from the pleasure of his tongue hitting the lips of her pussy. He rubbed against her clit, and she felt her satisfaction spill from her and into his mouth. If she couldn't speak before, she was mute now - save for her constant moaning. The ecstasy saw no end as he slid his tongue into her pussy. He licked her inside and out.

"It's so hot and sweet," Luffy thought to himself.

"More," Nami demanded.

And so, he didn't stop. He pushed Nami's legs apart and buried his face into her moist pussy. The moment was heaven for both of them. He roughly licked her hot insides before using his hands to delicately play with her clit. Grabbing a pillow, she covered her face to let out a loud, long moan. With her hand, she ran her fingers through his wet black hair and pulled his head closer to her body. How much could her body enjoy something like this before it broke? She felt like she was approaching something big when he hit a point inside of her.

Luffy enjoyed the tangible pleasure that dripped from her womanhood. He had an idea. What if he tried doing something with his dick? He knew that factored into the equation of sex. He just didn't know how so he followed his instinct as he looked at her warm and inviting pussy. "Nami, can I put it in?" he begged. Although he wanted to culminate their sexual tension, the outline of her voluptuous figure drew his eyes towards her. The glimmering surface of her body coupled with her disheveled hair called for him to pounce her, but he needed her consent because he loved her.

That's the initiative she wanted from her young captain. Gasping, she saw how his dick had grown to be at least 20 centimeters. He wasn't lying when he said it would grow. "Yes," she panted, "Be gentle."

Leaning over her body, he couldn't truly see where everything was down there. The erotic expression on her face made him grow impatient, but somehow, he managed to qualm his urgency. Slowly, he aligned his cock with what he thought was the right hole. "Is it this?" he asked. He found it almost impossible to know because of how wet everything was down there. His excitement caused him to move around.

"Lower."

"Here?"

"Higher."

Using his fingers to find her opening, he slowly pushed the head of his dick against it. He cheered, "It's here, right? Right, Nami?" When she nodded, he slowly proceeded. Her pussy was so wet that it seemed to suck his dick inside. As difficult as it was, he resisted, waiting for her cue. Taking a deep breath, he looked at her shutting her eyes and bracing herself for what was to come. He didn't want to disappoint her, so he kept going until she made a high-pitched moan. He jumped. "Are you okay?" he inquired with a frown.

"No," she said, gritting her teeth. It didn't hurt yet, but it was probably going to soon. For now, she couldn't wait for Luffy to enter her completely, for just the head felt unbelievable. However, once he hit a wall, she realized it didn't hurt at all. Maybe she was too resilient to feel pain like that, or maybe she was distracted by his eyes. Either way, she didn't want to delay the climactic action that awaited her. If he didn't continue, she would have to.

And so, she did. Moving her hips against him, she felt her toes curl. He continued to gradually enlarge inside of her as she collided into his waist with hers. His length slipped and slid against her inner pussy as she rocked the bed below them. Wrapping her legs around him, she pulled him closer for a kiss. She couldn't stop thrusting against him. She chased a certain indescribable feeling that she felt was on the horizon. "Luffy," she pleaded and moaned.

Picking her up by the waist, he pulled her closer to him and began to thrust into her like he knew that she wanted. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders as he lightly bit her neck. His dick made slapping noises inside of her while he fucked her standing up. "Nami," he said before kissing her. His mind was going blank. He felt like a monster losing control of his body. When she asked him to go faster, he went faster, but he felt like power was slipping from his hands. There were so many things he wanted to try. He sucked on her breasts as he pulled her closer to him.

They both approached something ponderous and unknown.

Nami's limbs began to shake. A surge of pleasure radiated through her body. The sensation lingered and grew, and she could tell she shared it with her captain who quickened his pace while he gritted his teeth. He burst inside of her.

* * *

This climax was the feeling they had been chasing for a long time. This climax was the sensation they were destined to share. He kissed her as they fell back onto the bed. Sex was a thrill, and they could have it whenever they wanted? Returning a grin, Nami breathed, "Wow."

"You're pretty perverted, Nami," he teased. She ended up being more animalistic than he was, and that intrigued him. Maybe he could see more of that side of her if they ever did it again. However, upon looking down, he saw crimson blood between Nami's legs. He cringed, "Nami! I hurt you." Even though he tried to be gentle, he ended up hurting her anyway. Perhaps this venture wasn't a good idea since he didn't know what he was doing. Neither Ace or Shanks taught him much about sex.

Nami laughed, "No, this is supposed to happen I think." The little sex education Nami received came from brief encounters with Nojiko and a few novels she read. She knew that it would feel good, but it hurts at first sometimes. Other than that, she was just as new to sex as her lover.

Pulling Nami closer, Luffy let out a sigh of relief. He hugged her closer to his chest. "I would never hurt my wife," he assured her.

After the crew had found out that they planned to marry, she may have acted contradictory to how she felt. When she had trouble telling everyone that she wanted to marry Luffy, she saw him frown at her. It must be pretty disheartening to see the person you love struggle to confess their feelings to friends. She inquired, "You know that I love you, and I want to marry you, right? When everybody found out, I just didn't want them to hate us. They're our Nakama, and I don't want to keep secrets from them like that."

Luffy nodded, "Of course you want to marry me." He picked his nose and continued, "Since you don't want to keep secrets from them, should I tell them about all the fun we just had together?"

"Are you an idiot?" she yelled, "We can't tell them because that's not something you tell everybody about."

"You just don't want them to know that you're secretly a pervert."

"I'm not a pervert," Nami replied, "Besides if you want to keep doing it with me, you'll learn to keep your mouth shut. Now, let's get ready before someone finds out we're missing." She tried to get up to get dressed, but Luffy pulled her closer to his chest.

The captain pulled a blanket over them. "I don't want to let you go," he whispered, "I want to feel like this forever."

Nami smiled. She did enjoy the feeling of cuddling with him in bed. Living on the edge of danger, she didn't care who came through the door. No one could tear her away from the warmth of Luffy's arms. "Okay, captain," she gave in and looked up at him. He smugly grinned back at her before passionately kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are going to hate me for using that reasoning for his lack of interest in women, but it's fine. Also, Nami is more innocent in my lemon than in others. After watching 750 episodes of the anime, I realized she could be quite childish at times. I didn't feel like it'd be too out of character for her to not know much about sex.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you thought even if it's critical. Thank you for reading.


	6. Dilemma

Over the past couple of weeks, the betrothed couple had yet to alert their family members that they were to be wed. Nami passed by the Den Den Mushi a few times, but never got the guts to tell her sister that she was getting married soon. While, initially, she assumed Nojiko would be completely okay with the idea of the wedding, she didn't want to hear any judgment she might have. This was slightly out of character for Nami to be so eager to marry. On top of that, perhaps she wouldn't be okay with missing the ceremony. The sisters talked about it a few times as children. She never pictured marrying anyone like her captain, and Nojiko would indeed remind her of that fact.

On the other hand, Luffy couldn't think of a good reason to tell his grandfather about the wedding. In fact, he already decided to keep quiet about the entire thing forever and always. Garp taught him that he wasn't ready to marry until he became a Vice Admiral in the marines. He told him this even after he decided to become a pirate. Of course, he'd never in a hundred years join the marines, but regardless, what would he want to do with a marriage between two pirates? Would he like someone like Nami? His opinion hardly mattered, but he didn't think to contact Sabo.

All in all, they had done zero wedding planning.

Instead of contacting their relatives, they happened to be very busy people. The couple had been making love pretty regularly. If you asked them, they'd tell you that it was only getting better. So how could they possibly stop doing it every day? Somehow, after doing it so regularly, they managed to not get caught. Luffy had come close to spilling their various secrets, but he never let on what they did behind closed doors. Perhaps, they didn't even have to close the door. As they became more comfortable with the activity, they had sex a little less often. Apparently, the longer you can delay intercourse, the more intense the climax will be.

It had been 56 hours since they last slept together.

Luffy's brow furrowed as he studied the mikan tangerines he held in each hand. She definitely had a similar smell, but why? He squinted his eyes as he thumbed over the bumpy, cold peels. Her breasts were bigger than tangerines, and they were softer, too. He wanted to touch her again while he held a tangerine in one of his hands, but she said they could only have sex at night when everyone was sleeping. Until then, he knew he had to stop thinking about her like that. Luckily for him, his stomach growled. Hunger set in, and he dropped the fruits to find Sanji. The fruits should have kept rolling. However, they stopped just past the bushes. Someone had stopped him before he left the garden area.

"Don't drop my mikans," nagged Nami. She crossed her arms. "What are you doing over here anyway?"

With a weak grin, Luffy leered over at Nami's agitated disposition. He liked the way her arms elevated her breasts. "I don't know," he shrugged, "Why are your boobs so fat?"

His navigator didn't get offended, but she became flustered. "All boobs are made of fat," she retorted. She didn't expect Luffy to become more suave or romantic after their sexual encounter. In fact, his lack of tact comforted her. She welcomed the change of their relationship, but she didn't want Luffy to lose his innate qualities. Aside from his candid comment, she could tell that her breasts attracted his attention. Grabbing them with her hands, she taunted, "Why? Do you not like them?"

Luffy's mouth watered. "I like them," he nodded. His fingers twitched as he hovered his hands above her chest. "They look delicious," he remarked. He shook his head because he knew they had to wait. Meanwhile, he could appreciate Nami's body without lusting after her. "I only feel like this around you," admitted the captain. He couldn't recall another person in the sea who could make him feel the way she did. His heart raced again, so he placed her soft hand on his exposed chest.

Nami blushed. She didn't like showing her weakness like that, but Luffy had already seen her in her most vulnerable moments. The same straightforward behavior could also make her melt. "I see," she stuttered. Not even Hancock? Even Nami could admit that Boa Hancock was sexy, but for Luffy to admit that even the Pirate Empress paled in comparison, his words made her feel special. Now, her heart raced faster than his. Her captain's idiosyncrasies were something inalienable from who he was.

"It also feels the same on my musuko," Luffy laughed as he guided her hand to touch his crotch. His dick throbbed like his heart. She probably didn't like that he put her hand right there, but that usually didn't stop him. "I can't wait 'til tonight. I want to do it right now! See, you want to do it, too, or else you wouldn't look at me like that," chuckled Luffy. Just by the look of Nami's perky nipples, he knew that meant she wanted to fuck.

While she knew it'd be best to reject him, her hormones said otherwise. Regardless of how crude he'd been, his previous compliments had Nami smitten. She kissed him, and he kissed back after a few moments of lingering passion. Her body grew hot with each passing moment. Carefully, she pulled him back into the thick trees of tangerines to covertly seduce him. Jumping up, Nami wrapped her legs around his waist without breaking from their passionate kiss. Physically, she expressed her love by caressing his back.

The navigator got lost in passion, and she didn't think of the fact that they were making out in the middle of the day when everyone was awake. She didn't think of how fruits were dropping to the ground and calling attention to their hot and passionate session. All she cared to think about was where she would put her hands next. Already, her loins stirred for him, and she lusted for the opportunity to jump him again. Why did she feel like that so quickly?

While Luffy didn't understand why Nami suddenly jumped on him, he didn't stop to protest. He just wanted to know how far he could go with her, but what he thought didn't matter as much once his navigator started to shed her pants from her body. Her exposed hips and pussy called his dick to attention. It thirsted to experience the events of last night. Was this okay? He gulped once she dexterously unleashed his cock. Hopefully, she didn't get mad once she saw how much he enjoyed this sort of attention. Before he could explain, she slipped onto his dick. "Guh," he moaned. The slapping noises they made got him going. Before he could check to see if this was okay, he began to thrust into her. He heard her soft moans in his ear as he reached a quick rhythm. Managing to suck on one of her nipples, Luffy continued a bit more roughly.

Maybe they liked the breeze on their backs, or maybe they enjoyed the aromas of the sea. Their sweaty bodies clung together in the heat. They wanted to go for longer and share this sexual ecstasy. However, as a wave splashed against the side of a ship, they reached a climax together. They had already pressed their luck enough as it was.

* * *

Franky had only come up to look for Luffy. It was lunchtime after all, and he thought he'd take the time to alert the captain that the food was ready. Although he hadn't been a virgin for a long time, nothing could have prepared him for witnessing the last moments before Luffy and Nami orgasmed together. The scene left him speechless. He couldn't see everything, but he could put the pieces together and figured they were copulating behind the bushes. "Ow!" he exclaimed, giving a thumbs up. Young love must have been just as raunchy as he remembered it to be. Part of him was shocked, but overall, he was proud to see Luffy unleash his masculinity.

Not too far behind him was Usopp who was more upset than proud. "What?" he exclaimed. Suddenly, he felt sick upon catching Luffy and Nami in the act. This was just wrong. They can't do something like that on the ship! Sex should be banned. "Luffy!" cried Usopp. What did this mean? Franky pushed him back to silence him, but the sniper groaned anyway. He flailed in a panic after his pleas fell on deaf ears. Whatever they were doing, he needed to stop them. "I thought you were going to talk to them," he said.

Right. The shipwright was supposed to speak to Luffy. "Got it. Okay, I'll talk to him," Franky assured Usopp so that he'd shut up. "That hentai," he exclaimed kind of proudly.

By the time Franky let Usopp go, Nami had already slipped away. Luffy pulled up his shorts and let out a big, long sigh. Usually, he didn't sigh like that until he finished a giant meal. His grin didn't falter as he pushed his straw hat onto his head. Now, Franky could finally confront the captain. This was the best time to do that. "Yo," he greeted, "Wipe that stupid, hentai grin off your face." He knew not to say he was proud, but that's what he felt at that moment. The virility of youth shined brighter through Luffy than anyone else he'd seen on their ship.

"Oi! Franky, Usopp!" Luffy greeted them back. Good thing they didn't see what he did with Nami, or else she'd get really upset. When he looked over at the two, he realized Usopp was hiding his face. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I should SUPER ask you the same question!" retorted Franky. He grabbed Luffy and took him to the men's quarters where he knew Nami wouldn't follow them. Luffy dropped his weight to the floor as Franky dragged him near their barracks. Shutting the door behind them, he realized Usopp followed them in. For whatever reason, he was fuming. Franky assumed Usopp blamed Nami for taking advantage of Luffy, for the sniper suspected her since the beginning. "Chill out, Usopp," he assured him, "Luffy answered the call of nature."

Ignoring Franky, Usopp snarled, "Luffy!" Of course, he answered the call of nature. That's the only thing he ever listened to. Although a million words could have flooded out of his mouth at once, he held his tongue until he could think of all the things he wanted to say. Despite the Luffy's weary stare, Usopp saw more than boredom in his eyes. He saw gales of conviction brewing in his captain's spirit.

"Luffy, Luffy," Franky repeated, "I didn't even know you had it in you. Sex is a beautiful thing, ain't it?"

Vigorously, Luffy nodded, "Sure is."

Usopp's face reddened. What a repulsive lesson. "Wait a minute! What do you think you're saying?" he exclaimed. If he didn't intervene soon, the straw-hatted captain would get the wrong ideas about how to treat women.

Franky huddled Luffy over to a corner. "Usopp is still a virgin, so you have to be careful what you say in front of him," whispered the cyborg.

"I see," replied Luffy. He glanced over his shoulder to stare at Usopp.

"I'm saving myself for someone special," said Usopp as he covered his face.

"What's a virgin?" grinned the captain.

Slapping his forehead, Franky sighed. Just as he assumed, Luffy was still a virgin in his heart. This is why he needed to be properly taught the ins and outs of what actually happens. "Well, did you put your cock in her pussy or did you do other sorts of things?" Franky asked.

Luffy couldn't stop smiling as he responded to that ridiculous question, "What else would we do?"

After hearing their shipwright list dozens of sexual activities, Usopp temporarily passed out while Luffy became engrossed in the possibilities he could potentially explore. Who knew you could have sex in the butt? That was crazy to him, yet somehow appealing. He'd have to ask Nami about it next time he saw her. She had a very cute butt. And of course, she would want to _eat_ him. Eagerness set in as his fingers gripped the air. "Wah," exclaimed the Strawhat. His eyes grew bright.

Looking around the room, Usopp sought someone who could be calmer and collected about this situation without snot dripping out of their nose. Luckily for him, Zoro rested a short distance away from their discussion. Roanoa Zoro had been trying to ignore the entire conversation, but unfortunately, two of the loudest people he had ever met were in the same room. He tried not to stir as Usopp slapped his back to get his attention. Although the swordsman's instinct told him that if he interfered, the noise level wouldn't get any better.

Zoro replied, "What?" While he understood the situation, he didn't really understand why the sniper had a problem with any of it. However, as Usopp explained the situation, the Pirate Hunter realized how the noise level could get a whole lot worse if Usopp's nightmare came true. Not only that, but Nami and Luffy were his nakama. "Luffy," he muttered, "She's going to get pregnant. If she does, then what are you going to do?" If Luffy had a baby, there was no way that could turn out well. Not to mention, the captain hardly liked kids.

"Pregnant? How do you know?" wondered Luffy out loud.

Everyone yelled at once, "That's what happens when you have a lot of sex!"

"Like, she'll have a baby with me?" Luffy scanned around the room to see everyone confirming his question. Usopp violently nodded with tears flying from his eyes. A kid? He could almost see them before him. His **son** would learn everything Luffy knew, and he would be his family and Nakama. While kids were annoying and needy, his love for Nami motivated him to lean towards wanting a family. She liked having a family, right? The only thing he hoped his kid wouldn't inherit is his voracious appetite for meat. There was only so much food to go around. Maybe they could go hunting for food together just like he did with his gramps. Would he have dark hair like his family or would he have orange hair like Nami? The possibilities! He'd be the pirate prince just like Ace was.

Before Luffy could finish that thought, Zoro stopped him. He could see the grin on his face out of his peripheral. "Don't get any ideas. Can you take care of a kid on this ship?" he interrogated him.

"Yup."

"Well, that settles it." replied Zoro before he covered himself with a blanket.

Franky gave a thumbs up. "Okay, the talk is over. Congratulations!" laughed the cyborg.

Usopp stood up and silenced everyone by raising his hand. "Luffy," he growled, "It's too dangerous to bring a baby with us. We're ambushed or pushed to the brink of death once a week."

"Yeah, but Momonosuke..." Luffy began.

"No!" yelled Usopp, "Momonosuke was not an infant; he had powers; he wasn't with us for that long. Luffy, you have to think about this sort of thing. You can't just jump into parenthood like it's nothing." The sniper tried to calm himself, for he didn't want to get out of control like he did in Water 7. However, his blood was boiling over. He noticed that he got the attention of Zoro and Franky. "You'll have to leave your son behind and maybe Nami," Usopp cried, "Just like my father left me." Sincere tears built up in the corners of his eyes as tensions built up in his chest. He would never want to pardon the situation of setting off to sea with a child longing for their parents on a distant, remote island.

Everyone knew he had a point. Luffy realized he probably needed to contemplate this more. He didn't want to upset Usopp or leave Nami. He then asked, "But then what am I supposed to do? I can't even play with her boobs or touch her butt or put my fingers in her..."

"Stop!" Usopp blushed, "I don't need to hear that!" Although the situation sounded somewhat tantalizing, there was no point in building up a fantasy about the impossible at this point. After shaking his head a few time, he grinned. At least, now, Luffy understood where he was coming from. However, he didn't feel equipped with the essential knowledge that Luffy was looking for, so he just said, "Uh, just stay away from her at night. Resist her advances if she asks you. Maybe focus on loving her in a way that's not bedroom stuff."

Frankie interjected, "Luffy, just go to ask Chopper about how you can have sexy times with Nami without knocking her up."

* * *

Luffy emerged from the men's' bedroom and slipped into the mess hall to avoid Nami - his fiancee. On top of that, he was hungry. Usually, Sanji served breakfast, lunch, and dinner to the maidens of the ship. Therefore, Nami hardly ever ate at the mess hall. Fortunately, only Brook, Sanji, and Chopper were eating at that moment. Luffy took a deep breath and plopped down in front of a saucer of juicy meat. Already, he was thinking about Nami. Was he actually supposed to stay away from her? He sulked as he scarfed down a turkey leg.

Brook stared at Luffy, "You have so much virility today, Luffy. Did something special happen?" Something had to have happened. Sanji spat out his drink. He had the glow about him that radiated from his tanned skin. While he noticed there was happiness on the surface, deep inside he could see that he was actually conflicted. It had to be a woman as special to him as Nami. On top of that, Brook wanted to hear all the juicy details if anything actually did transpire. All of the naughty, succulent details about the hot sex Luff got to have with Nami. He laughed, "Yohoho! Luffy, if we're friends, you would tell me, right?" What if he never said to him all the wonderful thing he did?

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Luffy did have an after sex glow. In fact, he must have had sex within the last 5 hours. And if that was the case, he must have been having sex for the past few weeks. "Brook, that's ridiculous," commented Sanji, "Luffy has nothing to tell. He would have told us - his Nakama - everything."

Luffy gulped, and instantly Sanji and Brook glared at him.

Chopper blinked twice. He smelled the tension, but he couldn't figure out what the big deal was. Luffy didn't seem any different. If anything, he was slightly depressed. "Uh, what's going on, everyone?" asked the reindeer, "How does Luffy look different?"

"When a man has sex for the first time, he becomes more manly," began Sanji, "And we're asking our dear captain if he's engaged in sexual activities with our precious navigator."

"Yup," Luffy answered proudly until he immediately corrected himself. "I mean - no." That wasn't fair. They knew he could hardly lie about anything. After these past few weeks, it was a miracle he'd been able to keep his mouth shut at all. Already he was being shaken by Sanji who demanded answers and interrogated by Brook who wanted details. Nami would kill him. She was actually going to murder him once she found out other people knew, but the first time wasn't just his fault. Hopefully, she was angry as opposed to hurt. He could handle an angry Nami. There was nothing he could do about it at this point, so he turned to Chopper, "Franky told me to talk to you about how I should sleep with Nami next time."

The doctor backed away slowly as he stared at Luffy. He wasn't sure what to say, but he needed to talk to Nami first. "Maybe later!" he laughed as he dashed into his office to avoid the scene. Of course, he knew what sex was. He may not have known all the ins and outs, but from a medical standpoint, he had a grasp on the implications of intercourse on the female anatomy. If Luffy had been having sex without contraceptives, he needed to talk to Nami. Surely, she had been on some kind of birth control. She had always been one of the most sensible people on the entire ship, so why would this situation of all times be the exception?

* * *

Nami sat in Chopper's office as he pulled out a few books on the topic he wanted to discuss with her. She squirmed when she read that one of the books was titled "Gynecology." When he finally sat across from her, she gulped, "Uh, Chopper, what was the emergency?" Hopefully, he didn't find out that she slept with Luffy. That would be a disaster. While her lover surprised her by keeping their sex secret for so long, she figured he could tell at any moment. That moment could have been today. Suddenly, she was sweating bullets - especially, after the doctor didn't give her much of response. "Chopper," she repeated.

"It's nothing really," the caribou smiled as he turned to her, "I'm sure it's nothing. You're responsible, so I was panicked. I thought since you and Luffy were getting married soon, I'd talk about your options for birth control." He didn't want to let on that Luffy revealed their sexual activity earlier. They were all still Nakama, and he felt he shouldn't tell on his friends. However, the longer Nami sat there without saying anything, he realized that he put her in an awkward position. Her face was beet red, so he pulled out a thermometer from his drawer. "Do you feel sick?" asked Chopper. Hopefully, he hadn't waited to late to have this talk.

How could Nami sit there and not tell the doctor of the ship the truth? She confessed, "I had sex with Luffy."

Chopper took a deep breath before he said, "What kind of contraception have you been using? You can trust me. If the one you're using isn't working for you, then I could direct you to some other options. You definitely need more than condoms." He flipped through the pages of his the book on pharmacology and herbalism.

"Nothing."

"What?" he laughed. "I asked what you're doing to prevent pregnancy."

"Nothing," whispered Nami, "The last island we stopped at didn't have anything like that, and I don't really know what to look for."

"Have you been doing it all this time with no protection? We can't start any kind of birth control until you know for sure if you're pregnant," he huffed. A lot of emotions coursed through his veins. This was bad - very bad. This situation was worse than he feared. He was naive to not have any kind of herb or medicine to prepare for this situation, but just a few weeks ago everyone was responsible. "What were you thinking?" he growled. Suddenly, he had difficulty quelling his anger.

Nami crossed her legs and slouched. She didn't expect Chopper to be this upset. "I don't know. I wasn't," she whimpered, "I can't be pregnant. He only came inside when we lost our virginity, and then, he came inside again when we doing it standing up. Then he came inside me today, but my period is tomorrow." As she went through her list, she realized how silly she probably sounded. Only some of that reasoning sounded like it made sense, but she knew that her judgment was deeply flawed when it came to sexual matters. Based on Chopper's agape mouth, she must have been a lot more incorrect than she initially assumed.

At first, the reindeer only flailed his arms instead of talking, but finally he was able to say, "No! That's not how that works."

"It's not the end of the world if I get pregnant," she muttered.

It wasn't the end of the world? Were all humans this irresponsible when it came to sex? Of course, reindeer had a tendency to be absolutely neglectful. Chopper frowned, "Nami, I shouldn't have to answer that." He knew he came across as a little too choleric, but even after all the circumstances, she still didn't seem to take this seriously.

She hoped he laughed or smiled instead of leering over at her with contempt. Maybe, if she ever had a boyfriend and wasn't enslaved to the Arlong Pirates, she would have better knowledge about sex. At that moment, she denied the possibility of being pregnant. Twenty was too young to have a child, and Luffy, being several months younger than her, was even less prepared. However, he wouldn't hate her if they did have children eventually. Right? "What should I do now?"

He managed to regain his composure as he took a deep breath. "I'll give you this concoction to pee in tonight. If your menstrual cycle begins tomorrow, then this result should be accurate. Start the birth control tomorrow if it's negative."

"Negative? How do I know if I'm," she paused, "Pregnant." That word was hard for her to say. She had a wedding to plan and someone to love. This medical dilemma posed quite the detour.

Chopper had to flip through the book he read to make sure he gathered the right ingredients from his cabinets. "The mixture will turn pink if it's positive and blue if it's negative," he read, "It takes 12 hours, so it should be ready when you wake up tomorrow morning. I'll talk to you and Luffy when you find out you're not pregnant. Okay?"

Her head was spinning, but she still nodded, "Okay." With that she slowly drifted out the door to the deck. Luffy might get too excited if she found out they might have a child. He'd probably start planning ahead about all the adventures they'd have as a family. Didn't Nami always want to start a family? A pirate ship was probably the worst place to raise children, but they'd be safe with her captain as their father. Maybe she was getting ahead of herself, but when she tried to exit the office, she creaked open the door to the mess hall where her lover conversed with a few of their crew mates. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him, for he was on her mind.

Nami heard Luffy brag about his love for her, so she put her ear to the door to hear more. His loud voice easily carried through the wooden barrier. Hopefully, he wasn't bragging about their steamy sexual encounters. She smiled.

"I won't have sex with her anymore if it means we could have babies. I don't even like kids," he laughed, "They'd only get in the way, and I want to be King of the Pirates."

That was their reality. Many tears fell down in bulbous droplets to the floor. This was all her fault. Tightness grew in her chest as she fell to her knees. Lately, she's felt a bit light-headed. She didn't remember what happened after that, but Chopper seemed concerned as she ran to her side to help her to the bed. 

Nami didn't pass out, but Chopper suggested she laid down anyway while he went up to the library. After staring at the wall for nearly half an hour, she kept repeating the words she heard from Luffy in her head. Truly, she was a rational person, so by that point, she convinced herself that what she heard was out of context and she misheard it completely. Once she viewed what she saw in that light, she felt a lot better, so tears finally stopped falling from her face. By the time she had a chance to wipe them away, someone had knocked on the door. Nami smiled, assuming it was Luffy. "Come in!" she called after clearing her throat.

Instead, Sanji entered the doorway, "Nami, are you feeling alright now?" he asked.

How did he know she was in there? "Mhm," she responded. "I just didn't want to eat fish for lunch for some reason." While she tried pushing her lover's words out of her head, she read up on the symptoms associated with pregnancy from a book that she tucked under her pillow once someone came inside. Taste aversion or avoiding certain foods that you previously enjoyed was one of the earliest symptoms. The book said not to check for symptoms too diligently, but she couldn't help it.

Sanji knew she'd been crying, and he knew she'd been sick. "Do you want me to go get your dumb boyfriend?" Hopefully, she didn't hear their conversation from earlier. She had to see Luffy's face as he told everyone how he didn't want children. He looked miserable at the idea of staying away from Nami. Now, Sanji felt like the shitty person for giving him such a hard time. Momentarily, he wanted to chew Nami out because she was the one who opened up that can of worms, but how could he blame the ship's youngest fair maiden?

"No!" protested Nami as she brought her knees to her chest. She didn't want to see him anytime soon. Maybe she wasn't as calm as she initially thought.

The cook sat at the foot of the bed and frowned at her. Nami heard indeed the conversation they had, but of course, he wouldn't bring it up to her while she was this depressed. That day made his head spin, but he surprisingly didn't lash out when Luffy revealed that his relationship with Nami had gotten sexual. What could he say to relieve her? The thought of pregnancy didn't cross his mind, but he had no idea just how sexually active she'd been with their captain. "Do you want to go out to the deck with me? I'll bring out a special lunch." he offered and didn't expect her to accept. However, she nodded, and he smiled.

Once she left the office, he dashed into the kitchen to whip up something simple and filled with love. As he chopped the fruits for the salad, he glared at Luffy who still didn't seem like his typically jubilant self. There he was - sluggishly chewing the pound of meat that was in his mouth. Honestly, Sanji wanted to play mediator and get the previously happy couple back to the way they were, but Nami wanted to be alone. He knew to respect her wishes. "Oi, Luffy," he called, "Stay in here while I bring Nami her food." With his direct eye contact, he wanted to make sure Luffy heard him loud and clear.

"Nami?" he repeated - his heart jumped from his chest, "Where is she?" He hadn't seen her all day. While they typically didn't spend all day with each other, he had a bad feeling about today. Before Sanji could respond, Luffy got to his feet and headed towards the door. If she truly was hurt, could he fix it?

When Luffy reached for the knob, a knife sliced through the wood of the door. "Stay in here," commanded Sanji in a low growl. He stomped towards him. "She doesn't want to see you," he said.

Luffy's fist tightened, and he sneered, "Nami is my girlfriend, Sanji! What are you doing?"

"You hurt her," explained Sanji as he blocked the door.

"What? Get of out my way. I need to see her," he protested, "She didn't seem like I hurt her when I did it with her today." While he'd typically flash a giant grin, he made a pensively grimaced at the thought of her anguish. If she was out there crying, he needed to see her. Pushing past Sanji and the door, Luffy reached the Sunny's deck. He didn't see Nami, and he panicked, "I thought she was outside." Where could she have gone? Flashing back to the time she left with the Merry, he shivered. He looked back and called, "Sanji!"

Sanji looked from side to side for their maiden, but she wasn't out there. They searched the clinic and the majority of the deck. Luffy followed his instinct and went straight to her room as the cook went up to the library.

There she was - lying on her bed like the angel he knew her to be. Her softly shut eyes lined with glimmering eyelashes made his heart melt. Parts of her pale, soft skin peeked from beneath her pink blankets. He knew to know exclaim how beautiful she slept. Several tear stains spotted the pillow beside her face. She'd been crying. "Nami," he whispered softer than he's ever spoken. How did Sanji know before he did? Perhaps, Luffy wasn't worthy of marrying her if he let her cry alone like this. He flung his hand back to close the door discretely and slowly proceeded to the maiden that slept before him. He feared his deafening heartbeat alone would wake her up.

Kneeling beside the bed, he removed his hat and lightly placed it on her head. Had he ever told how much it suited her? He finally grinned, "I love you, Nami." Then his face dropped once he remembered what their fate likely had in store. At that point, he was ignorant of the fact that Nami heard what he told Sanji and Brook. "They found out our secret, and I'm sorry we can't make babies," apologized the captain, "I want to protect them, and right now, I don't know if I can." His eyes watered as he continued, "It's okay if you find someone safer, but I'll do everything I can to make you happy." Why did he say that? Maybe she wanted to have a family. "Do you want kids?" he asked, but hopefully she didn't respond.

Although he wanted to lie down with her, he refrained and sunk into the edge of the bed. Her face was so peaceful that he found himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Nami woke up in the early evening to Luffy's hand wrapped around her ankle. She needed to pry herself from his grasp before leaving to see Chopper. He likely finished whatever concoction he planned on creating for her. The idea of going there now made her sick, but the ship's doctor would track her down if she didn't go when he wanted her to go. Anxiously, she cracked open the door to the clinic and shut it behind her slowly. Spotting the mixture that Chopper left on his desk, she grabbed the jar and took a deep breath.

Was this even complete? It looked like a clear jar of water. She held it up to the light and spun it around. The bits of dark green herbs spiraled within the liquid. If Chopper went to take a bath, then she should probably pee into the solution right there before anyone caught her. Laughing to herself, she raised a free hand to ruffle her hair nervously but touched the crown of her beloved's straw hat instead. The realization of the entire situation sank in. All of a sudden, the possibility of having Luffy's child was on the horizon.

Now, she had to go through this rigamarole of testing just to get a decent sleep tonight.

All she had to do was pee, right? Then she would have to wait 12 hours before it turned blue or pink. Blue meant she wasn't pregnant. Pink meant she was. The waiting aspect was harder than it sounded. After she had pulled down her pants, she focused all her energy on aiming at the target.

Moments passed, and she finished the test. Still holding the jar in her hand, Nami sighed.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" called out a familiar voice.

Nami screamed and dropped the glass after looking back to see her lover - Luffy. "Luffy!" she barked.

Luffy continued, "Did you see that? It turned from see-through to pink like magic."

"Shit! It did?" she blurted. Then what did that mean? Chopper said it would take hours - not seconds. Shards of glass surrounded her, and she couldn't move from her spot. Then again, could she freak out over anything this idiot observed? "Are you absolutely sure that's what you saw? And why are you following me?" interrogated Nami.

He blinked, "Yeah. I know my colors!" Of course, he knew what color the water turned, and he never saw anything like that before. "Can I do it, too?" he eagerly requested.

However, Nami had no response. Her pale face should have said it all as she looked at the mess around her. She was too intelligent to dismiss the results, but her denial managed to push it to the back of her mind. The books led her to believe that there was no room for doubt.

Surprisingly, Luffy had the sense of mind to stretch out his arms and pick up his puzzled princess. He snaked his arm around her body even though he knew she didn't like that. "Stepping on glass hurts," he reminded Nami as he hugged her hips. While he was aware that his fingers pressed her ass, he tried to gulp down the sensation that swelled in his body. Once the captain placed Nami in a glass-free zone, he sighed. If he held onto her longer, he wouldn't have been able to control himself. He could feel a hard-on coming up as it was. Looking at her bare bottom didn't help, so he diverted his attention.

Nami, however, was not making attempts to quiet her cravings. In fact, she wanted a distraction from the tremendous anxiety she'd been harboring over her future. Her perfect distraction came to her rescue. The sweet scent of his arousal drew her towards him as she rubbed his crotch. Maybe he wouldn't mind doing it after all. "Luffy," she beckoned, "Just forget about what you saw. Let's do something fun instead." Her body hungered for his touch when she kissed him, but he didn't grab onto any part of her body like he typically did.

Instead, Luffy clenched fists hung at his sides. When his lover pulled back, he gritted his teeth. The conversation he previously had with Sanji replayed in his head. Luffy suddenly saw Nami as sensitive. He never wanted to hurt her, and he'd never physically hurt her. Slowly, the captain backed away from Nami and pushed down on his growing member. At all costs, he could not look below her waist. "What were you doing with the glass thing?" he questioned her to change the subject. Of course, that wouldn't work. Nami was better at paying attention. She noticed every detail of the world. That's why she could make maps so well.

"Luffy," she said in a quiet, shaking breath. This moment was Nami's last ditch effort to find out if he lost interest in her. When they made eye contact, she hoped he didn't see the tears swelling in her eyes. "Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?" he quietly laughed because nothing she said was actually a joke. He looked at the ground because looking at her face hurt his heart. "Uh," he stammered, "Maybe we should think about the wedding some more, Nami." Somehow, he expected to lift her spirits by talking about their inevitable marriage. Before today happened, she would always smile whenever they talked about weddings. The only aspect of the ceremony he liked to discuss was the food, but he would make an exception if Nami could become happier. She had those tears in the corner of her eyes, and he wanted to stop them. "I'll do anything," promised Luffy as he grabbed Nami by the shoulders.

Wedding? Nami could hardly trust that Luffy loved her. His primal desires created him. Even his name had "monkey" in it. "Fuck me," she demanded.

He wanted to fuck her, but this desperate side of Nami wasn't her. Since when did she ever beg for anything? "Snap out of it. You usually like to talk about sex with me," he began to say why they shouldn't do it. He wanted to say how everyone told him to stop because of what might happen in the future. Their dreams were what they set out to achieve, and as she got to her knees, his eyes followed her hands. Could it be? Nami would suck on him like she did the other day. He quivered at the thought. Luffy knew they couldn't make babies if it were just something like this.

Despite the ecstasy that surged through his body, he saw that her tears hadn't stopped. Suddenly, the moment sickened him. Nami didn't enjoy this, and neither did he. Why was she acting like this? He stopped moaning and tried to back away, but his back was against the wall.

"What's wrong?" she coughed and stopped going down on him. While his lower regions swelled to perfection, his audible pleasure had receded as time passed. Looking up, she saw his blank expression as he held his breath.

"I," he paused to lie, "don't want this anymore - this mouth thing."

Her heart dropped, "What?" asked Nami desperately.

"You don't like this, and I don't want to have sex with you," he confessed.

What could she say now? One of her worst fears had come true.

"If we keep doing this, then you might have a baby," explained the captain. This situation hurt him, too. He put his hand over his heart. Nami had aspirations just like he did, so he wasn't being selfish.

Nami didn't understand why the typically light-hearted Luffy disliked the thought of having children. Essentially, he was a child. They would have a lot of fun. Plus, there was a humongous chance that she was already pregnant. As much as she didn't want to believe him, she quivered and sobbed. This situation was her fault. If she thought a little longer before she jumped his bones, they would only plan out their love and future marriage.

"I really wanna have sex all the time with you, and I love you a lot," said Luffy, "That's why I don't want to hurt you and ruin your dreams. I don't want to make babies. There's a way to do it a lot and not have any babies. After we figure that stuff out, we can do it as much as we want!" His eyes lit up as he talked about their flourishing future. Water dripped from the corner of his mouth. However, even he could see the dullness of her eyes reflected her lack of excitement. He frowned. If that wasn't what she wanted, then what could he do? When she didn't respond, he desperately asked, "What do you want me to do?"

She stood up, pulled up her jeans, and walked to the door that led to the deck. Pushing her hand against the wood, she slowly opened the door. "I want to be alone," requested Nami. Although Luffy didn't respond, she knew he followed her out the door. Suddenly, she didn't want to face him. Her desperation for sex disgusted her. This feeling wasn't about the sex. It was their shared fear of their lives changing for good.

And he didn't want her to leave. For some reason, he had a feeling that she held a secret from him. He wanted to shatter the invisible wall that stood between them before she escaped. How could he trust that she'd come back if they didn't fix this conflict? She had left him before. So as she deliberately took the step out the door, he took a step forward as well. Following her out to the deck, he begged, "Nami." No other request followed. Once she turned around, her brilliant hair shined and blew in the twilight wind. Although the image of her anguish struck him, he marveled at her beauty. Reaching out, he grabbed her arm without thinking. Now was not the time for romance - even he knew that.

"Don't touch me!" shouted Nami. In front of everyone on the deck, she repeated to Luffy, "Leave me alone." Tears were streaming from her eyes as she sobbed. She couldn't look at his face.

"Okay," he agreed, "I won't bother you."

* * *

Luffy didn't typically enjoy drinking alcohol, but when Zoro offered him a dish of sake, he took it. As the sun disappeared into the horizon, he looked up at the night sky and counted the stars. Anything would be better than thinking about losing Nami. Unfortunately, he wasn't very good at counting, so he diverted his attention to Brook.

The song he played was probably meant to be peaceful. However, for the time and situation, this piece had a melancholy tone. Slow and at a low octave, he strummed the strings on his violin. Music had a way of filling in moments that lacked words. The squabble between Nami and Luffy left everyone speechless. Should they console them or let the situation play out on its own? For the most part, they chose the latter - save for Zoro offering the morose captain a drink.

Chopper was still researching in the library with Robin, and Sanji emerged from the kitchen sometime after he heard the shouting. Of course, Nami had immediately fled after Luffy agreed not to bother her. That left some of the men on the ship to keep the straw hat company. None of them were particularly adept at comforting. They weren't even sure what happened, and Luffy didn't seem willing to tell them. If he wanted to, he would have done it immediately.

Instead, Luffy requested help from Brook, "I want to write a song for her - Nami, my future wife," he yawned. Maybe a happy song would make her happier, and they would go back to normal.

The tension slightly receded among the crew. They all sighed simultaneously - except for Luffy. Could they continue as if this were a typical evening? The captain hardly ever sulked over anything other than food. Many of them were curious about the trigger that led to Nami's explosive demand. Sanji had to be held back by several of their crewmates. Now that Luffy seemed to change the subject, they couldn't bring up the conflict. Alas, their curiosity and concern would have to wait another night.

Brook opened his mouth and stared at Luffy. Although the musician lacked eyes, he could still see that the sadness hadn't entirely left Luffy. "Luffy, do you want it to have lyrics?" asked the skeleton.

"No," answered Luffy, "I'm not good at thinking about words when I think about her." He hiccuped. While he only drank a few cups of sake, he was thoroughly plastered. There were a lot of words floating around in his head. At any minute, the words and secrets about the day could come spilling from his mouth. "I want something happy and pure and hot and sexy and wet."

"How could you be horny at a time like this?" asked Zoro as he let go of Sanji.

Sanji had a flaming aura around him. "Luffy, don't talk about Nami like that!" commanded the cook. He knew not to question the incident. His shaking hands managed to light up a cigarette. This situation - whatever it fucking was - had gone into the gutter as he predicted. Looking around the deck, most of the crew didn't know how to handle the conflict. As much as he hated to let go, he wouldn't want to get in the way of Nami's happiness. Too bad for him, she fell in love with a naive man-child. His blood pressure stayed high.

Luffy moaned, "I want the song to make me feel as good as Nami does."

This piqued Brook's interest. "What does Nami do to you?" he hungrily inquired.

Sanji kicked the air between Brook and Luffy. "You have a death wish, Brook? Luffy?" threatened Sanji.

As expected, Luffy seemed to continue with the evening like his turmoil didn't exist. Perhaps the alcohol revived his usual jovial mood. Regardless, thinly veiled disaster hung in the near future. Fog floated across the darkening sea when Zoro handed Luffy another drink. Most of them could see he already had enough, but they didn't want to rehash whatever quarrel he had earlier.

When the captain began to sing along with Brook, he felt sick. The alcohol didn't seem to help his concerns about Nami. "I sawww Nami take a pissss in a cup," he slurred, "Thennn she got mad at meee. Then she started sucking my penissss. Then she got mad at me againnnn."

Everyone stayed silent. None of them had any grasp on medical pathology, so they didn't understand that Nami could be pregnant. Sanji didn't even react when the drunken pirate confessed to getting oral from her. In fact, he'd grown numb from the alcohol, and the bombardment of PDA.

Luffy continued, "You guys think she's sick? She's been sleeping all day, and she didn't eat the stuff she usually eats."

Maybe the world didn't produce many babies in the age of pirates. None of the adult men could put two and two together except Brook. "Yohoho, perhaps Nami has been like that because she is pregnant. Do you want to write a song about your baby, too?" casually Brook took out his violin while the rest of the guys dropped their jaw.

"What?" everyone simultaneously exclaimed.

"S-s-so that means Nami's going to have a baby if she's sick?" asked Luffy. He couldn't stifle his grin. The alcohol in his blood didn't allow him to remember that pregnancy was a bittersweet thing for them. However, for the time, he couldn't subdue his elation.

Brook shrugged, "It is only a suspicion. I did not see any proof with my own eyes - not that I have eyes."

Sanji hand-chopped him for his facetious remarks. As much as the crew wanted to blow off that possibility, most of them couldn't shake it.

No one knew what to think of the new prospect. Before they could begin to drill Luffy on the matter, the ship vibrated. Large motors churned from down below. Breaking their thoughts, they looked at each other. The only person who had the slightest idea of what happened was Franky. Franky knew what made those particular motors turn. In fact, he could finish Robin's sentence when she rushed out of the girls' room. The rare look of horror on her face told him everything.

"I can't find Nami anywhere!" she shouted.

Everyone stood up if they weren't already except for Franky. He nodded, "She's probably taking the waver somewhere to cooool down."

"Yeah," began Usopp, "But does she know where she's going?"

Zoro responded, "Well, she's our navigator, so she probably does."

While most of the Straw Hats didn't see the point of worrying, Sanji continued to look across the sea for Nami as Robin fervently scoured every nook and cranny of the Thousand Sunny. He knew she'd been acting strangely as of late. Although he wanted to blame and pulverize the senseless leader, he couldn't. That would probably upset Nami, for she loved the fortunate bastard. Earlier that day, he saw them harmoniously napping together, and as a person who cared about both of them, he subsequently managed to accept that they belong to each other. He wanted to keep them together.

Brook looked around for the captain. "I wonder where Luffy went. We were about to write more lyrics."

Oh yeah. Where did he go?

Suddenly several members of the crew caught sight of Luffy as he stood towards the fore of the ship. Grabbing onto the edge, he walked backward to stretch his arms. Usopp frowned and sighed when he saw this. After all, there was a huge chance that Luffy would land in the water. Usopp would be the one to fish him out since Sanji had his hands tied up looking for Nami. He motioned to the others so that one of them could do something.

The crew realized he had somehow gotten there. Zoro tried to stop him. "Don't do anything stupid, Luffy," he warned. Maybe it was a mistake to give him alcohol. There was nothing Zoro could do about it at that point. For the swordsman, that was a pretty big effort.

However, there was no response. Luffy had to concentrate. He wanted to find his target. "I'm going to go get my wife," he hiccuped, "I don't know why she's running away again, but I'll bring her back, guys." And before anyone could stop him, he ejected himself hundreds of meters out to sea. "Nami!" shouted Luffy as he began to fall hundreds of meters from the sky. He didn't understand why she wanted to run away.

Everyone shouted from the deck, "Luffy!"

 

 


	7. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami finally confesses to Luffy that she's pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What other pairings do you guys want to see? Let me know in the comments!

Nami somehow knew Luffy would try to retrieve her, but she didn't expect that she would have to save his life. Already, she could tell that he would land a few meters in front of her, so she picked up the speed on her waver to rush through the currents. Rushing against the raging winds, she evaded the currents that would have pushed her back. If anything happened to him, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. The storm roared in the direction she drove in, but she could only hear Luffy scream out to her. With a swift cut to the right, she managed to land directly under the approaching rubber man.

Rushing against the raging winds, she evaded the currents that would have pushed her back. If anything happened to Luffy, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. The storm roared in the direction she drove in, but she could only hear Luffy scream out to her. With a swift cut to the right, she managed to land directly under the approaching rubber man.

As he rapidly dropped towards the waver, he announced his Gomu Gomu no Fuusen to delay his fall. Once he deflated and neared Nami, she knew to grab onto his ankle. "Nami," he said - despite the air that filled his body. Thank Ganfall that he could catch her. His voice shook when he laughed and wrapped his hands around her body. They submerged in the water for a moment, so Luffy felt weakened. If he didn't see her in time, he could have lost her forever. Rubbing his face into her neck, he sighed, "I'm sorry." He should have listened to her more than he did.

"I should be sorry," she thought to herself. Part of her was happy, but what could she say now? Beneath his hands, their future child developed - probably. She had to tell him so that he could decide whether he wanted to turn back around. Softly, she cried, expecting them to part soon.

"I'm pregnant," Nami whispered. Her period was supposed to happen a few weeks ago, and she often lost track of it. Initially, she didn't think much of it, but after reading the books and taking the test. Denial kept her from admitting it until now.

Luffy heard her despite the wild waves. Immediately, his eyes lit up. "Really?" he shouted and started shaking her, "Wow! That means we're going to have a baby soon, right? I can't wait!" What kind of adventures would they all have together? Just as long as their son didn't eat all the meat before he did, they would get along fine. He'd probably have a black hair just like every person in their family. Oh, and he will definitely be a pirate.

Nami cautiously chuckled, "I thought you didn't want a baby because of our dreams."

"Oh yeah," he remembered, "We'll probably have to give him to Grandpa." His heart ached at the thought of leaving his son. Back on Drum Island, when Nami was sick, he couldn't fight and hold her at the same time. Dandan would take care of him. Luffy held on to Nami tighter. Maybe that's why she wanted to leave so that their son didn't have to be without either of them. He couldn't lose both of them, but he also couldn't give up becoming a pirate king. There had to be a way for them to stay together.

How did Luffy have the more practical viewpoint on this matter? She failed to contemplate the adversities of growing up on a pirate ship. She couldn't protect them either. "I understand now. I thought you didn't like kids," she admitted.

Luffy did not particularly enjoy most children. Everyone expected him to share with kids and treat them differently. However, having a child posed a different scenario. Their son would be like him, and he'd be a pirate one day. They could become stronger together. On the bright side, he realized he had more drive to become Pirate King. The woman he loved most would become part of his family, too.

"I think it's different because I love you," he realized, "When is it dropping him off?"

Nami's face developed a blush. Her heart beat quickened, but his words confused him. She had to remember that she could tell him anything. "Why do you think I'm having a boy? And what do you mean 'it dropping him off'?" she questioned. Finally, she could relax her shoulders and take a deep breath. This person was the man she fell in love with.

"The pelican. Pelicans deliver babies. Duh," he explained. While Luffy knew Nami had knowledge on most aspects of life, he assumed she didn't know how babies were born. "Girls come from heaven like you did," he said matter of factly.

Her blush failed to fade as she forgot what she originally wanted to say. While Luffy didn't mean it as a cheesy line, he flattered her.

"You've got it all wrong. Who taught you that? Girls and other babies come from the vagina," sighed Nami.

Luffy's eyebrows raised as he looked over her shoulder at her crotch. The same place he put his penis before? No way. He'd have to see it before he believed it, but for now, he'd humor her. "Okay, okay," muttered the captain, "But when will it happen?"

"Nine months from now."

"What?" he couldn't believe it, "I have to wait that long before I meet him?"

Nami nodded.

Then, Luffy remembered something. "Does that mean that we can have sex as much as we want for nine months?"

"Yup," confirmed his coquettish lover, "I can't get pregnant while I'm already pregnant."

The Straw Hat cheered, "Wow! That's awesome. Let's go back and tell everybody."

They both wanted to go back to the ship. Their friends were waiting and presumably chased them, so Nami turned around. However, as she drove towards the horizon where the Thousand Sunny sailed, she was pulled back by the increasingly powerful currents. Looking back, she saw the waterspout. The weather created the impossible waves she tried to overcome.

At this distance, Luffy wouldn't be able to grab onto the ship, so inevitably, they'd be sucked back into the cyclone and drown. "Luffy, I can't move," she panicked.

Luffy looked around and saw the waterspout that pulled them back. "What are we supposed to do?" he gulped.

"Don't let go! If we get pulled back, then you'll fall," she shouted back at him. The massive waterspout formed behind them and spanned hundreds of kilometers and made no sound aside from the waves around it. The swirling water spun from the sea to the sky. Although the log pose didn't sense this island, this must be the waterspout island that she heard from the legends. There was said to be an island deep inside the weather formation, but not many people made it out alive.

The captain held onto Nami tightly. He couldn't protect her or their future child if things went south. That's why their child would have to go with his grandfather. They'd only have to wait a few years, and then Luffy would come back to pick them up. He hadn't felt this helpless since the Saobody Park fiasco. Nami was scared, too. The only thing he could do was believe in her. "You know about weather stuff," Luffy reminded her, "I wouldn't marry someone who couldn't make it out of a water tornado." His grin was weak, but his hope was sincere.

Somehow, his confidence spread to her. She remembered he left without giving him back his straw hat. The warmth of his arms calmed ever further. Riding along the currents, she went towards the cyclone and held her breath. "We're going to get back to the others, Luffy!" Nami assured him.

He nodded back at her as they charged into the cyclone.

* * *

Luffy woke up. His eyes opened wide, and he realized how bright his surroundings were. Once he gained consciousness, he patted around the moist green ground to search for Nami. Oh yeah, the water tornado swallowed them.

The captain's heart dropped when he found the waver adjacent to him.

"Nami!" gasped Luffy as he sat up. With every second that passed, his heart raced faster. Luckily, he found her promptly and checked to see if she was alive. Her disheveled orange hair stood out, but aside from that, her clothes remained unharmed. If there was a baby inside her, he should probably be careful, so he put her on his shoulder more softly than he usually did.

Bright white clouds covered the plains past the coast. "Are we dead?" asked Luffy as he looked around. The fact that he could touch the green trees around him meant that they probably weren't dead, but there was still the possibility in his mind. He hoped they weren't because that meant he let his future wife who carried his future child die, too. He frowned. Plus, he wanted to get back to the Thousand Sunny.

She was probably hungry as he was, but after walking through the thick for several minutes, he didn't see any animals or bugs. Nami liked fruit anyway, and since Luffy was hungry enough, he would eat the vegetation around as well. After he lightly set her down near a tree, he reached for some oranges in the bushes across the way. Upon closer inspection, he realized the oranges were mikans. What a coincidence! If she smelled these, she'd immediately wake up. After he had gathered a good amount of fruit, he returned to his lover.

He dropped all the fruits he held in his hand around her and picked one up to feed to her. After he had peeled it with his teeth, he took a bite. "Nami, do you want some? They're really sweet!" Luffy alerted her. They were ten times tastier than the stuff on land. They were bigger, too. Grabbing onto Nami's left boob, he meant to compare the sizes, but that woke her up.

"What are you doing?" she growled.

Sweat slid down Luffy's brow. He defended himself, "I was just checking to see if these mikans were bigger than your boobs!" he pleaded. They still weren't as big as her breasts.

Nami touched her head. "I want some," she requested.

Haphazardly, he peeled off a slice and pushed a piece into her mouth. While she coughed, Luffy still thought her sleepy face looked cute. He faintly blushed and grinned.

The piece he gave her tasted sweet despite the remnants of bitter white skin. She grabbed rest of the fruit from his hands. Filling her mouth, she looked around at their surroundings. Did they land another sky island? From the looks of the clouds around them, they had landed on a sky island. The waterspout must have sent them up as she suspected. White clouds covered the plains for as far as she could see.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her to hug her. "I'm glad I could find you. I thought you weren't up here with me. And I didn't know if you'd wake up," he sobbed her. Tears began to build in his eyes. "And - and, I thought you would leave me forever." What could he do for her to stay with him?

"I'm not going anywhere, Luffy. I promise. When our child is born, I'll stay with you. I can't stay in one place either," she told him, "Your grandpa will take care of them, right?"

Luffy nodded. Nami's statement didn't quite settle with him. If only he could stay with their son, then he wouldn't feel conflicted. Pulling away from her, he scanned her from head to toe. "Where is he right now if he's actually going to come out of you?" he questioned her.

Nami sighed, "They're in my uterus right now."

"'Ute' - what?" asked Luffy. Now, he certainly thought that Nami lied, "I thought you said he's in your vagina." Maybe she forgot what her original lie was.

She took his hand and placed it several centimeters above her crotch. "Right here," she softly smiled, "I said that they will come out of my vagina."

Chopper's books educated her within the short amount of time that she read through them. Otherwise, before that week she hardly knew more about childbirth than Luffy. While she always knew that pelicans didn't deliver babies, she recently learned that she couldn't drink under any circumstance. Of course, she would never admit that she just learned that fact.

Luffy's eyes widened as he lowered his face to look more closely. Well, if she knew where her uterus was, then maybe she knew how they made babies. Nine months, huh? That was way too long to wait. "Oi," he spoke to her womb, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm going to be the pirate king and marry Nami."

"They can't hear you," she alerted him. Nami saw him take a breath a deep breath like he was going to yell. She stopped him by covering his mouth with her hand. "It's no use. They won't be able to hear you for another few months. Right now, they're just a couple hundred cells."

His face lit up. "He's going to grow. How can he grow if he doesn't eat?" he asked, confused. Biting his lip, he sat up and crossed his arm.

This conversation could go on forever. Nami sighed again. "They'll eat what I'm eating," she told him, "I'll read some books to you later when we get back to the ship." While she brought some books with her, she would rather figure out how to get back to the ship first.

"I see," he confirmed, "You're hungry right now?" When she nodded back at him, he got to his feet, "Okay! I'm going to go get some food for you and my son."

Again, he assumed they'd have a son. Regardless, she thought of Luffy's resolve as compassionate. She knew that he'd become a great father one day, and so she found solace in musing over their future together.

* * *

Nami rested against a tree. Even though she took a nap not too long ago, she began to doze off to sleep again. Although they landed in unfamiliar territory, she felt safe on the island. Luffy probably didn't travel too far.

"Who are you?" shouted a kid with freckles and shaggy, dark purple hair. He held a fishing pole and a net as if he were about to go fishing. "What are you doing on Suichu Island?" His breathing labored like he'd been running. The small wings sprouting from his back contrasted with his reddish tanned skin. For some reason, he also wore the hide of a boar.

Wiping her eyes, Nami looked at the kid. His stature gave him the appearance of a ten-year-old, but his defined jaw and thick eyebrows made him look older than ten. "What? Suichu Island?" she asked.

He nodded. "This is my foraging territory. You're going to have to find your own fishing spot. I want you to leave, Outsider! Right now," commanded the boy. Flipping his fishing pole, he revealed the large stone shard on the end of it. Although he quivered, he swore to himself that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

When Nami got to her feet, she walked over to the boy and smiled. Leaning down, the sharp end of the pole threatened her from inches away. "You're kind of cute. What's your name?" asked Nami in a coy fashion.

The boy blushed and tightly shut his eyes so he couldn't see her glorious bosom. "Wolfgang - I mean why do you want to know?" he asked.

"I'm Nami."

Wolfgang stumbled backward and fell to the ground. "Okay." He sat up and sat in with his legs folded. Pensively, he hummed, "Hm, I know you're not from here, but the way this island works is that-."

Suddenly, Luffy leaped from the thick of the forest carrying a myriad of fruits that he found while foraging. "Meat! Come back here!" he chased what he thought was a pig through the forest. Landing roughly on the grass, dozens of fruits dropped behind him. Luckily, none landed on Nami. Looking around, he saw that he astonished both his girlfriend and someone wearing a boar's hide. He dropped the rest of the fruit to tighten his fist. "Kid," growled Luffy, "You killed that hog that I saw, didn't you?"

Wolfgang couldn't speak. In fact, he was still frozen on the ground.

Nami slapped Luffy several times. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled, "You nearly scared Wolfgang to death. On top of that, you almost killed your pregnant girlfriend!"

As he collected the fruits, he grumbled, "I wouldn't have dropped any on you." His face had bumps and bruises all over.

When Nami helped Wolfgang up to his feet, he looked at her. "You're pregnant?" he asked. Suddenly, he regretted behaving rudely towards her. Maybe he should invite them further into the city before he gave them the news. After a few deep breaths, the young boy could let his guard down. The man, Luffy, must have been insanely weak if he got beat up by that girl. "Come with me," said the boy in a solemn tone.

"Oi," Luffy shouted, "Can you tell us how to get back down to Earth?"

Nami could read his frown as a bad sign. She knew that not all sky islands had the ability to transport people down to earth at their leisure. Maybe she'd be able to figure out a way to do so as soon as possible. So, for the time being, she agreed, "Okay. We'll come with you."

"Oi!" protested the captain, but his words fell on deaf ears. So he followed even though he didn't want to go with them.

* * *

The shop they went to sat on the outskirts of the sleepy town. Everyone trodded through the streets like their shoes were weighted. Perhaps, they just moved slowly because of how hot the atmosphere felt. Also, Luffy didn't see any meat. Hopefully, this shop would have something of the sort. Luffy was famished. His stomach roared continuously.

Once they arrived, Luffy read the sign, "Fish? Fish!" he cheered and dashed inside.

Wolfgang lingered behind to open the door for Nami. "Yeah, my grandpa had a fish shop, so my mom and I inherited it," explained Wolfgang, "You guys can have some if you want."

Luffy turned to him "Really?" he asked. The pirate dropped all the fruits he held in his hands and darted over to a display case that held fish inside. H bit into the first fish he saw.

"I can cook it first," volunteered the boy, sweat dripped down the side of his face, "My mom is upstairs, and she's a better chef than I am."

Within the shop were the typical counter and cash register. On the walls were shelves of fish on ice. Nami examined the pictures around the room. She gasped when she saw a woman that looked similar to Bellemere. At least her hair and her eyes were reminiscent of Nami's mother. The woman's skin was a few shades darker. Also, she had wings. Turning around, she saw the same woman. "Ah, hello!" the navigator greeted the woman. Her palms grew sweaty as her knees shook.

The woman smiled, "Hey there. I'm Piano."

Hopefully, Nami wouldn't call her Bellemere at any point. "I'm Nami," she said.

Luffy looked over at his lover, "Hey, Nami, why are you looking at that lady like that?" asked Luffy. His mouth was full of fish. Only Nami could understand him.

"Hey kid," Piano said to Luffy, "Do you want my to fry that fish before you take another bite?"

Again, he responded with food in his mouth, "Nah, it's fine."

Regardless, Piano started cooking something for everyone. She went into the back room with a few fish. Nami followed her although she hated the smell of fish these days. Her nose had been especially sensitive because of the pregnancy. Still, she wanted to learn more about this woman, but when she tried to help, she was only calm enough to start small talk about herself. She didn't want to mention that she'd been a pirate, but she still talked about her crew.

After Piano had finished the meals, Nami helped laid everything out on the table. The two boys were already eating their plates.

"So how far along are you?" asked Piano when she took a seat.

Nami shrugged, "I just found out a few hours ago so that I won't have the baby for a while."

"He's going to be my son!" declared Luffy.

Piano laughed, "Yeah, I figured that."

Why did he have to be so awkward? Nami nervously laughed, "But I know a doctor, so I'll just ask him more questions tomorrow."

Piano frowned, "Wolfgang probably brought you here so I could tell you what happens on this island." She lit up a cigarette.

Nami looked around the table. Suichu Island has a quirk? Every island has a quirk.

She continued, "You'll have to stay here for a year."

Luffy interjected, "We can't do that."

Whenever visitors came to the island, they had to explain how everything worked on Suichu island. "As of now, one year here is one day out in the real world," described Piano, "In 364 days, you'll be able to return to the mainland. Your friends will remember you. They'll all be the same age, but you will be a year older. You'll have your child here. There's no way around it. You're welcome to stay here as long as you help out around here," she offered. This situation didn't happen very often. People from land would rarely come there to trade.

Both Nami and Luffy needed a chance to process this unexpected news. That would mean their Nakama wouldn't be able to see the birth of their child. They'd be away from them for a long time. Of course, Luffy was the first to say something. "We can just jump like we did with the other sky islands." His mouth tightly frowned as he bit his lip. Looking to Nami, he hoped she'd have a way to circumvent this rule. However, she looked just as forlorn as he felt.

Piano continued, "This island is different. The waterspout elevated the island into the sky. After this year is over, there will be 24 hours where the time outside is the same here. That's when you'll be able to go back. For now, the time barrier prevents you from leaving."

That would also mean they couldn't continue their adventure. The air suddenly felt thick to Luffy. He never wanted to be stuck. He thought he would just be gone for a few minutes to take Nami back to the Thousand Sunny. Everyone would probably assume they died. His chest knotted up as he grabbed the edge of the table. Almost certainly, he knew that Nami would be disappointed in him - disappointed that he couldn't properly rescue their newfound family. Already, he had failed his future son.

Nami felt the same level of anguish. She blamed herself for getting them both into this situation. If she hadn't have been volatile, then they'd be back at the Sunny like nothing happened. Luffy would have made the mature decision of allowing their child to live in a safe environment, but the navigator wouldn't allow him to explain his reasoning. She looked at him and could immediately sense the discontent in his glossy eyes. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand, and they finally made eye contact. His widened eyes must have meant he was scared. What if no one was there when they returned?

* * *

In the bathroom of the fish shop, Nami looked in the mirror. She had just gotten out of the shower when Luffy walked inside the door. He had finished getting his new fishing gear for tomorrow. For the next year, he'd take on the role of an apprentice fisherman to Wolfgang. They exchanged a look again, but both of them silently decided that they would try to make the best of a bad situation. They wanted to be strong for each other.

"Boy," he yawned as he stretched, "I'm going to catch a lot of fish. I can't wait for tomorrow."

Nami looked at him and smiled, "You usually catch a lot of fish. I never thought we'd ever get actual jobs. It's kind of weird."

They masked their deeper qualms with the situation. Luffy laughed, "I'm okay with fishing, but I wouldn't want to do what you do. I'd be miserable." Of course, he wanted to continue being a pirate.

Piano hired Nami as a clerk for the fish shop. She too would have rather continued being a pirate. For part of the day, she went to a local store to purchase a test. "Are you ready?" she asked Luffy as he closed the door. While she trusted Chopper's concoction, she wanted to confirm whether or not she would have a child soon. On top of that, these tests could supposedly tell when the baby would be born. This time, she decided to let Luffy be part of the moment.

For part of the day, she went to a local store to purchase a test. "Close the door. Are you ready?" she asked Luffy as he closed the door. While she trusted Chopper's concoction, she wanted to confirm whether or not she would have a child soon. On top of that, these tests could supposedly tell when the baby would be born. This time, she decided to let Luffy be part of the moment.

"I'm ready, but we already know he's going to be here in 9 months? I don't get why we have to do this," he complained.

Her eyebrow twitched. "Because," she growled, "I already told you that we want to know exactly how soon they'll get here. Plus, I want to make sure."

This solution was different, but it still involved peeing. The color code went in the order of the rainbow. Clear meant she was 0 months pregnant. Red meant she was 1 month pregnant. The colors ranged in order all the way up to indigo. Once she finished, the test results would come back immediately. She peed into the cup as Luffy stood in the corner watching her. Honestly, the feeling of having her lover watching her urinate was unnerving, but she managed to finish anyway.

"I can't look!" she exclaimed. This was too unnerving. She had hoped that she wasn't pregnant so she didn't have to abandon their child with Garp.

"What does orange mean?" he asked. Again, he saw the results before she did.

"Orange? That's 2 months!" Nami blurted, "Our kid will be born in 7 months." They'd been having sex for a while, so the conception must have happened when they had sex standing up.

Luffy picked her up. "That's shorter than 9 months!" he cheered, "We'll get to meet him soon!" The captain thought 7 months would still kill him, but it was the best news he'd heard all day.

"Why do you think we'll have a boy?" she questioned him again.

"My grandpa says that my family only has boys. He had a son; I guess my dad had me; so I'll have a son, too. I'll call him Meat," declared Luffy.

Nami glared at him as he held her up in the air. She barked, "There's still a 50/50 chance. And we're not naming our kid Meat." Perhaps he had a point. They've seen families that had many children, but all of them were the same gender. "We'll think about names tomorrow. You have to get up early tomorrow."

"Let's have sex first," he suggested as he brought her to the bedroom across the hall. Although she was still naked and screaming, he didn't care. Placing her on the bed, he took his clothes off. She pulled his arm down towards her and gave him a kiss. "Does that mean you want it?" he asked to confirm, and when she nodded, he happily plunged his face into her bosom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had posted this, but I accidentally saved it as a draft for all this time. I'm sorry, folks. I have other chapters queued up! Just you wait. Thank you for your patience.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want Luffy to be out of character, but I also don't want him to be a straight up kid. This story is also on fanfiction under the pen name hmfan24. Let me know how I did please. Your feedback means the world to me.


End file.
